Uma aventura e romançe inesperado na TerraMédia
by Nairana
Summary: Ana é uma jovem de 24 anos, formada em História, especializada em Arqueologia, em Oxford, depois de uma notícia trágica, ela vai viver uma grande aventura e um romance com um belo príncipe.
1. Prológo

Uma aventura e um romance inesperado na Terra-Média.

Prológo:

Ana tem 24 anos, nasceu no Brasil (Belém, Pará), é loira, magra, 1 metro e 80 centímetros, seus pais eram diplomatas e viviam viajando pelo mundo, por isso ela viveu pouco tempo em sua cidade natal, mas o amor pelos estudos arqueológicos começou no Pará, já que possuía interesses pelas histórias antigas da Amazônia.

A garota quando tinha 10 anos se mudou com sua família para a Europa, estudou em diversas escolas no continente, como na Alemanha, França, Dinamarca, Finlândia, etc, ficou fascinada pela cultura desses locais e aprendeu muitas coisas.

Os pais de Ana tiveram uma vida muito sofrida na infância, trabalhavam e estudavam, pois eram de famílias pobres, com muito sacrifício conseguiram se formar, ele em Direito ela em Geografia. Por isso na família sempre houve a valorização do conhecimento.

Ana resolveu estudar História em Oxford, Inglaterra, e se especializou em Arqueologia, no seu último dia de aula antes da graduação, Ana estava na biblioteca, procurando algo interessante, até que na sessão reservada, ela achou um objeto fascinante, um livro antigo.

**A/N Eu não criei os personagens do Senhor dos Anéis, somente a Ana e os pais que são só citados nessa história. Os outros personagens pertencem a J.R.R Tolkien.**

**Em breve Ana vai se encontrar na Terra-Média, espero que vocês curtam, revisem por favor, é minha primeira fic.**

* * *


	2. Notícia trágica

Capítulo 1- Ana ponto de vista.

"Meu Deus! Olha só o que eu achei".-Falei comigo mesma, contemplando o livro mais bonito que já vi, vermelho com enfeites dourados.

Peguei o livro e analisei, era o livro vermelho que narrava a guerra do anel e o retorno do rei, pelo ponto de vista dos hobbits.

Estudei o livro, o guardei nas minhas coisas para estudá-lo depois, e fui para meu dormitório.

Chegando lá, recebi um telefonema, meu mundo acabou, meus pais estavam na Rússia, tinham acabado de pegar o avião para minha formatura e sofreram um acidente na decolagem, houve uma explosão não deixando sobreviventes.

Meus pais eram tudo pra mim, um exemplo a ser seguido, as pessoas mais amáveis, educadas, companheiras os melhores pais do mundo.

Não conseguia dormir, resolvi pegar aquele livro e dar uma lida, só que algo estranho aconteceu, quando fui olhar nas minhas coisas não o encontrei, mas encontrei um broche prateado em formato de folha, a jóia mais bonita que já vi.

O material desse broche era bem delicado, fiquei fascinada e guardei o objeto no meu porta jóia.

Uma semana depois, tinha me graduado, estava na minha casa em Londres, não sabia o que fazer queria ir embora e não voltar mais, viver em paz com minha dor, quero largar tudo e viver uma nova vida.

Numa noite estrelada, estava contemplando o céu, sonhando, então resolvi contemplar o broche, estava com minha camisola longa de cetim branco e um robe branco que minha mãe me deu, sentei na cadeira com meu porta jóias, peguei a jóia prateada, ela brilhava mais do que nunca, então senti tudo ficar escuro.

Capítulo 2-Ana ponto de vista

De repente estava num jardim maravilhoso, o lugar mais bonito que já vi.

"_Onde estou?_" –Pensei olhando para todas a direções até que vi uma casa grande maravilhosa, não tinha palavras pra descrever o lugar.

Resolvi procurar me informar onde eu estava, então me esbarrei em um homem com uma roupa cinza, uma longa barba branca, combinando com seus cabelos brancos e longos, ele estava segurando um cajado.

"Olá, me desculpa se me esbarrei no senhor, é que estou confusa, estava pronta para dormir, mas resolvi contemplar esta jóia que eu achei, de repente tudo ficou escuro e vim parar aqui".-Me expliquei ao senhor.

"Jovem dama, você está em Valfenda, Terra-Média, lar do Senhor Elrond, não sei como veio parar aqui, mas acredito que tenha um propósito. Eu me chamo Gandalf". Gandalf respondeu.

"Sou Ana, e vim da Inglaterra". -Me apresentei.

"Venha, vamos conversar com mestre Elrond, precisamos arrumar um quarto para você ficar".- Chamou Gandalf.


	3. Valfenda

Capítulo 3- Legolas ponto de vista.

Acabei de chegar no vale de valfenda, e decidir passar a noite e chegar na casa do mestre Elrond pela manhã.

Fiquei contemplando as estrelas, e fiquei cantando em louvor a Elbereth, senhora das estrelas, antes de dormir.

Estava com meu coração leve, uma sensação de paz tomou conta do meu ser, apesar do período sombrio que a Terra-Média se encontra, mas algo me diz que alguma coisa boa está para acontecer. Uma nova esperança vai surgir para todos os povos livres inimigos de Sauron.

- Elrond ponto de vista.

Estava pensando, sentado na minha biblioteca, refletindo sobre a guerra, sobre o anel, Frodo.

Durante a manhã eu senti que algo fantástico ia acontecer essa noite, alguém de enorme poder ia chegar em Imladris, seria de grande valor para a luta contra Sauron. Sabia que a qualquer momento isso vai acontecer.

- Ana ponto de vista.

Gandalf me acompanhou até onde o senhor élfico se encontrava, no caminho ele explicou um pouco que foi bom eu ter aparecido em Valfenda, pois a Terra- Média está sobre a sombra de Sauron.

E então me lembrei que eu conheço a história, eu sei o que vai acontecer, eu já li o livro é um dos meus favoritos. Meu Deus, será que Tolkien não inventou isso? Será que a guerra do anel realmente aconteceu? E como ele conseguiu saber? Ele disse que traduziu do livro vermelho. O LIVRO!!

O mago bateu na porta da bilblioteca, Elrond olhou pra ele e me viu.

"Elrond, Ana veio de muito longe e não sabe como veio parar aqui. Mas eu digo que o acaso a trouxe e estranhos são os acasos do mundo".- Disse Gandalf.

"Se aproxime minha jovem, me conte o que aconteceu, então depois lhe arrumarei um quarto pra você ficar".- Elrond falou.

"Senhor Elrond, estava na minha casa na Inglaterra contemplando as estrelas, já ia dormir, porém resolvi observar esse broche que eu achei, quando peguei no objeto, tudo ficou escuro e vim parar aqui".- Respondi.

"Minha filha, esse broche é do mesmo formato dos de Lórien, reino élfico aqui na Terra-Média. Bom use esse broche, pois eu vejo que ele vai funcionar como um amuleto, e durante esse tempo você deve tomar sua decisão de ficar aqui ou voltar, pois isso é uma ligação entre o nosso mundo e o seu, vou procurar mais sobre a sua vinda, e o que descobrir eu lhe contarei. Acredito que você vai ser de grande ajuda, então requisito sua presença amanhã no conselho que vai acontecer. Então vamos ver em que quarto você vai ficar". Avisou Elrond.

**A/N Desculpem vou demorar um pouco pra atualizar essa história, já que ando muito ocupada, mas vou sempre que puder está atualizando.**

**Vocês não fazem a mínima idéia do que estou pensando em fazer nessa história, inclusive ela vai ser publicada em duas versões, inglês e português. **

**Obrigada pelas revisões. **


	4. Palavras de terror

Capítulo 4- Ana ponto de vista

O meu quarto era maravilhoso, fiquei fascinada, olhei no guarda-roupa tinha vestidos maravilhosos, amei tudo.

Resolvi descansar um pouco, estava exausta, mal tinha dormido. Quando acordei na manhã do conselho me aprontei, escolhi um vestido azul para combinar com meus olhos e coloquei o broche no meu cabelo.

No meio do caminho, encontrei uma elfa muito bonita de cabelos escuros.

"Senhorita Ana, sou Arwen, filha de Elrond e vou lhe mostrar onde é o conselho".- Arwen disse.

"Muito obrigada".- Respondi.

"Não há de quer".- A filha de Elrond falou.

Arwen me levou para o conselho e se despediu, voltando a cuidar de seus assuntos. Quando cheguei ao alpendre, Elrond me chamou apresentando para todos que estavam lá.

E o conselho começou, muita coisa foi debatida, teve a história do anel contada pelo mestre Elrond, depois Boromir falou da situação de Gondor e do sonho que ele e o irmão Faramir tiveram.

Depois Gandalf falou para o Frodo mostrar o anel, assim Boromir poderia entender.

Quando Frodo mostrou o anel, fiquei desnorteada por um tempo, senti um calafrio, voltei a prestar atenção no conselho quando já estava no relato de Bilbo, depois Frodo falou o que aconteceu com ele depois que herdou a ruína de Isildur (lógico que eu já sabia da história, eu li os livros).

Depois foi a vez de Gandalf, falando sobre suas descobertas e perigos que ele passou, principalmente quando ele descobriu que o anel de Frodo é o Um anel. Então o pior aconteceu.

"Ash nazg durbatulûk, ash nazg gimbatul, ash nazg thrakatulûk agh burzum-ishi krimpatul".- Gandalf falou com o tom de voz mais pavoroso.

Cai no chão, não senti meu corpo, não estava vendo e nem ouvindo nada, até que a minha cabeça começou a ouvir a voz dos meus pesadelos.

"_Eu sei quem você é, posso sentir sua presença, você tem um legado pra cumprir no meu lado, eu sou o senhor do escuro e eu quero você Ana"._

"_Mas você não vai conseguir nem o anel nem a mim"._

"_Vou sim, não adianta se esconder, eu vou te achar"._

Acordei do meu delírio, estava nos braços de um elfo muito bonito, era o Legolas.

"Você está bem?" - O elfo perguntou.

"E...estou". – Respondi gaguejando.

"O que aconteceu?" – Gandalf perguntou preocupado.

" Eu o ouvi na minha cabeça, ele me ameaçou, ele me quer junto com o anel".- Respondi.


	5. Palavras de terror Legolas POV

Capítulo 5- Legolas ponto de vista

Quando Ana chegou ao conselho, fiquei encantado com a beleza dela, senti um poder tão forte nela que me surpreendeu, como uma garota pode carregar um poder tão grande, e como ela é graciosa, como uma princesa élfica.

Então aconteceu o conselho, muitas coisas foram debatidas, muitos relatos estavam sendo feitos, então Gandalf começou a falar, até que algo terrível aconteceu.

O mago pronunciou a escrita do anel na língua de Mordor, eu fechei os olhos desesperado com a malícia daquelas palavras, senti a treva cobrir o sol.

Então ouvi um baque, Ana estava de joelhos no chão, se contorcendo de dor, então a segurei em meu braços pedindo a Eru e aos Valar que a protegessem.

Ela acordou do transe depois de um tempo, então perguntei:

"Você está bem?"

"E...estou".- Ela gaguejou.

"O que aconteceu?"- Gandalf perguntou preocupado o que eu também queria saber.

"Eu o ouvi na minha cabeça, ele me ameaçou, ele me quer junto com o anel".- Ana respondeu.

Desse momento em diante, senti uma necessidade de protegê-la, não sei o motivo do Sauron a querê-la, mas boa coisa isso não é.

**A/N Pessoal, esse capítulo tá curto, devido ao fator tempo, mas no próximo irei terminar o conselho de Elrond. Pessoal gostaria de sugestões de como Tolkien conseguiu o livro vermelho para fazer a tradução.**

**Até a próxima atualização. **


	6. Relato de Legolas

Capítulo 6- Legolas ponto de vista.

Relutante, deixei ela voltar para o seu lugar, e voltamos a prestar atenção no conselho. Gandalf voltou a fazer seu relato, chegando finalmente a criatura Gollum, então tive que falar a péssima noticia que fiquei responsável a passar, tinha que cumprir a missão que meu pai me ordenou.

"Infelizmente! As notícias que fui encarregado de trazer precisam agora ser dadas. Não são boas, mas só aqui percebi quão péssimas elas podem ser para este grupo. Sméagol, que agora é chamado de Gollum escapou."- Informei.

"Escapou? Essa notícia é realmente péssima. Receio que todos vamos lamentá-la amargamente. Como aconteceu de o povo de Thranduil falhar na confiança nele depositada?" - Indagou Aragorn.

"Não foi por falta de vigilância. Mas talvez por demasiada gentileza. E receamos que o prisioneiro tinha recebido ajuda de outros, e que se saiba mais de nossos feitos do que poderíamos desejar. Guardamos essa criatura, dia e noite, pedido de Gandalf, embora nos canssássemos muito com tal tarefa. Mas Gandalf pediu que ainda tivéssemos esperanças em relação à cura dele, e não tivemos coragem de mantê-lo constantemente em masmorras sob a terra, onde ele poderia de novo alimentar seus pensamentos negros".

"Vocês foram menos gentis comigo".

"Oh céus! É isso que ele quer, a discórdia entre nós".- Comentou Ana.

"Ora vamos! Peço que não interrompa, meu bom Glóin. Aquilo foi um engano lamentável, há muito desfeito. Se todas as mágoas que separam os anões dos elfos forem trazidas à tona aqui, é melhor abandonarmos este conselho".- Interferiu sabiamente Gandalf.

Glóin se levantou e fez uma reverência, então pude continuar:

"Nos dias de tempo bom, levávamos Gollum pela floresta, e havia ali uma árvore alta, distante das outras, na qual gostava de subir. Sempre o deixávamos subir até os galhos mais altos, até que sentisse o vento livre; mas fazíamos guarda no pé da árvore. Um dia, recusou-se a descer, e os guardas não quiseram subir atrás deles: Gollum tinha aprendido o truque de se pendurar nos galhos pelos pés tão bem quanto pelas mãos; então sentaram-se ao lado da árvore até noite alta"

"Foi exatamente naquela noite de verão, apesar de não ter lua nem estrelas, que os orcs nos atacaram de surpresa. Expulsamo-los depois de algum tempo; eram ferozes e estavam em grande número, mas vinham das montanhas e não estavam acostumados ás florestas. Quando a batalha terminou, descobrimos que Gollum tinha fugido, e seus guardas foram assassinados ou capturados. Então ficou claro que o ataque tinha sido feito para resgata-lo,e que ele já sabia de antemão o que estava por acontecer. Como isso foi armado, não podemos saber; mas Gollum é esperto, e os espiões do Inimigo são muitos. As criaturas escuras que tinham sido expulsas no ano da queda do Dragão voltaram em grande número, e a Floresta das Trevas é agora um lugar maligno, exceto onde nosso reinado está sendo mantido."

"Não conseguimos recapturar Gollum. Encontramos suas pegadas entre as de muitos orcs, e elas mergulharam fundo para dentro da Floresta em direção ao Sul. Mas logo ultrapassaram nossa habilidade e não ousamos continuar a caçada, pois estávamos chegando muito perto de Dol Guldur, e aquele ainda é um lugar muito mau; não enveredamos por aqueles lados"

Terminei meu relato.

"Bem, bem, ele se foi. E não temos tempo para procurá-lo outra vez. Que faça o que quiser. Mas pode ser ainda que tenha um papel que nem ele nem Sauron previram."-Falou Gandalf

Espero realmente que o mago esteja certo, então ele continuou com seu relato sobre Saruman, até a chegada dele aqui. Até que Elrond chamou Ana para falar o que aconteceu com ela para vir parar aqui, fiquei curioso e prestei atenção no que ela estava falando.

** A/N: Estou me baseando puramente no livro, por isso estou usando algumas falas que assim como os personagens pertencem a J.R.R Tolkien. Algumas falas são minhas e ainda vai ter outros personagens que vou criar, que vão está ligados a Ana. **


	7. Decisões

Capítulo 7- Ana ponto de vista.

Observei, o relato de Legolas com bastante atenção, apesar de saber tudo o que ele ia falar, mas não conseguia parar de olhar para ele, a beleza dele era muito maior do que relatada no livro. Quando voltei a ficar consciente nos braços dele, toda a dor, o medo que senti foi embora num piscar de olhos, me senti tão segura.

Até que chegou a minha vez de falar, então me levantei e fiquei no meio do circulo, comecei minha história:

"Meu nome é Ana, como vocês já sabem, tenho 24 anos, sou única filha de Adriano e Nairana, eu vim da Inglaterra, mas eu não nasci lá, eu nasci em Belém, uma cidade que fica num país chamado Brasil".

"Meus pais eram diplomatas, eles representavam nosso país em vários cantos do mundo, de onde eu vim, por isso desde os meus 10 anos de idade vivia em vários lugares diferentes, aprendendo vários idiomas e conhecendo diversas culturas".

"Sou historiadora, e minha especialidade é encontrar e estudar artefatos antigos, essa é a minha paixão desde criança, por isso escolhi essa profissão pra mim. Fui para Oxford na Inglaterra, não estava mais morando com meus pais, estudar História, me especializei em Arqueologia".

"Bom, quando estava terminando meus estudos, para poder trabalhar como historiadora e arqueóloga, estava na biblioteca da Universidade, na sessão reservada achei o livro vermelho, peguei o e fui para o meu dormitório, então recebi a noticia da morte de meus pais, eles sofreram um acidente antes deles me encontrarem em Oxford".

"Fiquei arrasada, pra ver se conseguia parar de chorar, resolvi estudar o livro vermelho, ele tinha desaparecido, no lugar encontrei esse broche que estou usando".

Senti o olhar compenetrado de todos, principalmente de Legolas, ele parecia curioso, continuei o meu relato:

"Quando tinha saído de Oxford, e estava na minha casa em Londres, eu ia dormir nessa hora quando resolvi analisar a jóia, então tudo ficou escuro e vim parar aqui".-Terminei.

"Bom Ana, agora sabemos um pouco mais sobre sua vida e como veio parar aqui, apesar de que o propósito de sua vinda e o motivo de Sauron querer você é uma incógnita".- Elrond falou.

"Acho que agora o mais importante é voltarmos a questão do Anel, vocês não acham?"- Indaguei pra ver se resolvíamos logo esse assunto.

"Sim é verdade".- Concordou o mestre elfo.

Então foi debatido sobre o que se faria com o maldito Anel, se mandavam para o Tom Bombadil na Floresta Velha (foi descartada logo de cara), se seria mandado para as terras imortais (descartada também), jogado nas profundezas (descartado). Finalmente chegamos a questão da destruição dessa coisa pavorosa, mesmo assim a discussão estava longe de terminar, principalmente por causa do Boromir que acredita que alguém desse recinto pode controlar o Anel sem sofrer as conseqüências, meu coração estava apertado, apesar de saber que Frodo tomaria a decisão de levar a coisa e jogar na Montanha da Perdição.

"Levarei o Anel. Embora não saiba o caminho".- Decidiu-se Frodo finalmente.

"Se entendo bem tudo o que foi dito, penso que essa tarefa é destinada a você, Frodo; e que se você não achar o caminho, ninguém saberá. É chegada a hora do povo do Condado, quando deve se levantar de seus campos pacíficos para abalar as torres e as deliberações dos Grandes. Quem entre os sábios poderia prever isto? Ou se são mesmo sábios, por que deveriam esperar sabê-lo, até que a hora chegasse?"- Ponderou Elrond.

Nossa como ele é sábio, eu o admiro muito por isso.

"Mas o fardo é pesado. Tão pesado que ninguém poderia impô-lo a outra pessoa. Não o imponho a você. Mas se o toma livremente, direi que sua escolha foi acertada; e se todos os poderosos amigos-dos-elfos de antigamente, Hador, e Húrin, e Túrin, e o próprio Beren, estivessem reunidos juntos, haveria um lugar para você entre eles".- Continuou o elfo.

"Mas certamente o senhor não o enviará sozinho, Mestre?- Gritou Sam saindo do seu esconderijo.

Só estava esperando isso acontecer, então eu percebi que eu ia também com o Frodo.

"Realmente não! Pelo menos você deve ir com ele. É quase impossível separá-lo de Frodo até mesmo quando ele é convocado para um conselho secreto, e você não".- Disse Elrond.

"Que boa enrascada esta em que nós nos metemos Sr. Frodo".- Falou Sam balançando a cabeça envergonhado.

"Eu também vou, acredito que eu tenho um papel a desempenhar nessa guerra, e eu farei tudo o que for possível para mim fazer pra te ajudar Frodo".- Falei a minha decisão

Mestre Elrond encerrou o conselho, por enquanto Frodo, Sam e eu, estávamos definidos a seguir na comitiva para destruir o Anel, lógico que os outros seriam definidos, e eu sabia quem seriam os outros membros da comitiva.

**A/N Gente obrigada pelas revisões, mas por enquanto está difícil escrever capítulos longos, peço paciência pois agora vou começar a revelar o poder de Ana, e eu também não resisti e me botei na história junto com meu namorado, somos os pais da Ana, e vamos entrar na história mesmo mortos pra ajudá-la, pois ela vai precisar da proteção deles.**

**Agora esperem pelo espelho de Galadriel, que o motivo da Ana ter um grande poder, vai ser revelado, esperem pra ver. **


	8. Partida de Valfenda

Capítulo 8- Ana ponto de vista

De Valfenda saíram várias comitivas para analisar a situação dos caminhos possíveis, trazendo relatórios dos lugares visitados.

No tempo que fiquei na casa de Elrond, fiquei muito amiga dos hobbits e de todos os elfos. Passei todo esse tempo treinando com arco e flecha e espada, aprendi com facilidade, pois sempre fui bem atlética, sou boa de luta e sempre fui campeã de corrida nos lugares que estudei, e além disso estudei muito sobre a história de Arda, e estou aprendendo sindarin.

Em dezembro as comitivas voltaram, o restante da comitiva foi definido: Pipin, Merry, Gandalf, Legolas, Gimli, Aragorn e Boromir, graças aos céus que eu não causei nenhuma interferência em relação aos membros originais da sociedade. Finalmente chegou o dia de nossa partida. Com a chegada do crepúsculo nos preparamos para partir.

O momento da despedida foi difícil, adoro Valfenda, aprendi muito aqui e encontrei a paz que eu precisava. Queria chorar, pois Elrond foi amável comigo como um pai, afinal eu sou órfã agora.

Essa dor voltou com tudo agora, até que senti as lágrimas caírem.

"Senhorita Ana, você está bem?" - Perguntou Legolas.

"Estou, é que mestre Elrond me tratou como se fosse sua filha, amo esse lugar, porém agora a dor da morte de meus pais voltaram com tudo agora".- Respondi.

"Sinto muito, minha dama".- O elfo disse colocando sua mão em meu ombro.

"Esta é minha última palavra. O portador do Anel está partindo na Demanda da Montanha da Perdição. Apenas sobre ele recaem exigências: de não se desfazer do Anel, nem entregá-lo a qualquer servidor do inimigo, nem sequer deixar que qualquer pessoa o toque, com a exceção de membros da Comitiva e do Conselho, e mesmo assim apenas em caso de extrema necessidade. Os outros partem com ele como companheiros livres, para ajudá-lo no caminho. A vocês é permitido permanecer em algum ponto, ou voltar, ou desviar por outros caminhos, como o destino o permitir. Quanto mais avançarem, mais difícil será recuar; apesar disso não lhes é impingido qualquer juramento ou compromisso de continuar além do que estiverem dispostos. Pois vocês ainda não conhecem a força dos próprios corações, e não podem prever o que cada um vai encontrar na estrada".- Falou Elrond.

"Desonesto é aquele que diz adeus quando a estrada escurece".- Gimli disse.

"Talvez, mas não jure que caminhará no escuro aquele que não viu o cair da noite".- Respondeu sabiamente o mestre elfo.

"Ainda assim, o juramento feito pode fortalecer o coração que treme".- Gimli retrucou.

"Ou destruí-lo. Não muito à frente! Mas partam agora com coragem nos corações! Adeus, e que a benção dos elfos e dos homens e de todos os Povos Livres os acompanhe. Que as estrelas brilhem em seus rostos!" - Elrond disse.

"Boa...boa sorte! Não suponho que você consiga escrever um diário, Frodo, meu rapaz, mas vou estar esperando um relatório completo quando você voltar. E não demore muito! Boa viagem!" – Gritou Bilbo, com frio.

"Namarië, e muito obrigada pela hospitalidade!" - Falei alto.

"Você sempre será bem vinda, minha filha".- Respondeu Elrond.

"Namarië"- Despediu-se Elrond.

**A/N- Namarië é o tchau em élfico.**

- Legolas ponto de vista.

Saímos de Valfenda, na noite de 25 de dezembro, a despedida foi penosa, pois agora vamos enfrentar grandes perigos, a nossa jornada começou.

Fiquei penalizado em ver o sofrimento nos olhos da jovem Ana, Valfenda foi um refúgio para a dor dela, onde ela fez amigos verdadeiros, amizade que nunca será esquecido por nenhum de nós.

É um mistério entender o motivo da sua vinda a Terra-Média, mas sinto que algo muito bom vai acontecer por causa disso. A vinda dela afetará a todos, meus sentidos me dizem isso.

Quando chegamos em Azevim, antiga morada dos elfos, decidimos acampar num fosso profundo. Foi decidido que partiríamos somente na noite seguinte. Aragorn estava inquieto, sentado à sombra de uma árvore, olhando para o Sul e o Oeste.

Estava sentado ao lado de Ana, ela parece ser uma pessoa fantástica, ela tem uma beleza fora do comum, não só fisicamente, mas a alma dela é tão radiante, é uma pena o que aconteceu com os pais dela. A conversa estava animada, devido ao fato do lugar ter sido habitado por elfos, nós deixamos nossas marcas onde vivemos, muito fortes que demoram muito tempo para elas desaparecerem.

"Ana, o que você fazia antes de vim para a Terra-Média?" – Perguntou Pipin.

Lógico que eu já sei, ela disse isso no conselho, porém Merry e Pipin não estavam no conselho então eles não sabem.

"Eu adoro estudar sobre cultura e a história de povos antigos, gosto também de encontrar objetos antigos e estudá-los, inclusive escolhi isso como profissão, ocupação".- Disse Ana.

"Você deve ser uma pessoa bastante sábia, então. Pois a busca constante de conhecimento sobre outros povos nos fornece um entendimento melhor sobre outras pessoas".- Comentei.

"Sempre fui muito dedicada e eu amo aprender, mas ainda tem muita coisa pra eu aprender, principalmente sobre a história e as culturas dos povos da Terra-Média".- Ana falou.

Espero que eu possa contribuir com o meu conhecimento no que concerne aos elfos, mas eu aposto que ela já conhece bastante coisas, ela é muito sábia, e passou um tempo estudando com Elrond e Gandalf depois do conselho.

**A/N- Obrigada pelas revisões, já tenho algumas idéias que pretendo botar em prática, muito obrigada pelas sugestões. **

**Namarië mellon nin- Até meus amigos.**


	9. Vigiados

Capítulo 9- Legolas ponto de vista.

"Qual é o problema Passolargo? O que está procurando? Está sentindo falta do Vento Leste?" - Merry perguntou, tirando-me dos meus pensamentos em relação a jovem dama, cujo brilho é fora do comum pra uma humana.

"Na verdade não. Mas sinto falta de alguma coisa já estive em Azevim muitas vezes. Nenhum povo habita esta região atualmente, mas sempre houve muitas outras criaturas, especialmente pássaros. No entanto, tudo está em silêncio agora, com a exceção de vocês. Posso sentir. Não se escuta nenhum som por milhas à nossa volta, e as suas vozes parecem fazer o chão ecoar. Não entendo".- Respondeu Aragorn.

Gandalf olhou pra ele.

"Mas qual você acha que é o motivo? Existe alguma coisa além da surpresa de ver quatro hobbits, para não mencionar o resto de nós, onde pessoas são tão raramente vistas ou ouvidas?" - Indagou o mago.

"Espero que seja só isso. Mas sinto como se estivéssemos sendo vigiados, e tenho uma sensação de medo que nunca senti aqui antes".- Respondeu Passolargo.

"Então devemos ter cuidado. Se você traz um guardião numa viagem, é melhor prestar atenção ao que ele diz, especialmente se esse guardião é Aragorn. Devemos parar de conversar em voz alta, descansar em silêncio e montar guarda".- Falou Gandalf.

Sam ficou com o primeiro turno da guarda, mas Aragorn o acompanhou. Me acomodei próximo a Ana e adormeci um pouco.

Acordei com Aragorn se aproximando do lugar onde estávamos descansando, ele foi acordar o mago, levantei e acordei os demais pois pela expressão do guardião não íamos demorar a partir.

"Regimentos de corvos negros estão sobrevoando toda a região entre as montanhas e o rio Cinzento. Passaram sobre Azevim. Não são nativos desta região; são crebain originários de Fangorn e da Terra Parda. Não sei o que fazem aqui: talvez haja algum problema no Sul do qual estão fugindo, mas acho que estão espionando a região. Acho que devemos partir outra vez esta noite. Azevim não é mais um lugar seguro para nós: está sendo vigiado".- Informou Aragorn.

"E nesse caso, o passo do Chifre Vermelho também estará sendo observado. E não imagino como poderemos atravessá-lo sem sermos vistos. Mas vamos pensar nisso quando chegar a hora. Quanto a partimos ao escurecer, receio que esteja certo".- Falou Gandalf.

Ao cair da noite partimos, indo um pouco mais para o Leste, pois estávamos indo em direção ao Caradhras, que estava brilhando, um vermelho apagado, ao longe com a última luz do sol que desaparecia.

Quando estávamos em Caradhras, nos mantivemos mais perto do penhasco que dava para o Sul, perto da base se inclinava um pouco pra fora, assim poderíamos ter alguma proteção do vento Norte e das pedras que caiam. Porém rajadas formavam rodamoinhos e a neve estava bem densa.

Aconchegamo-nos uns nos outros com as costas pra parede, Bill, o pônei, estava procurando proporcionar um pouco de conforto aos pobres hobbits. Eu estava próximo a Ana, pra ver se eu podia oferecer conforto a ela. A tempestade estava forte.

"Senhorita Ana, você está bem? Vejo que você está bastante triste".- Falei com ela.

"Eu estou bem, é que essa tempestade de neve me faz lembrar de quando ainda morava com meus pais na Finlândia, eu tinha uns 10 anos, o inverno lá é rigoroso, ficava-mos em casa ouvindo música, jogando, meus pais eram as pessoas mais malucas que eu conheci, cheios de vida, daria tudo pra está com eles agora, sinto muita falta".- Ela falou com lágrimas nos olhos.

"Eu aposto que eles sentem saudade de você, onde quer que eles estejam, eu sinto isso, pois em pouco tempo que convivi com você já fui cativado por seu espírito radiante, imagina eles que conviveram a vida toda contigo, é muito fácil amar você".- Disse a verdade.

"Obrigada Legolas, me chame só de Ana, pois você é um grande amigo, pois sempre que estou do seu lado me sinto confortável, mesmo morrendo de frio numa tempestade".- Ana disse.

"Isto será a morte dos pequenos, Gandalf. É inútil permanecermos aqui até que a neve cubra as nossas cabeças. Precisamos fazer alguma coisa que nos salve!"- Disse Boromir, depois de desenterrar Frodo de um monte de neve.

"Dê-lhes isto. Apenas um gole para cada um- cada um de nós. É muito precioso. É miruvur, o licor de Imladris. Recebi de Elrond quando nos despedimos. Passe uma rodada."- Falou o mago.

A bebida quente e aromática logo me reanimou e senti esperança e vigor se renovarem. Porém a neve caia cada vez mais forte e o vento piorou.

"Que me diz de fogo? A escolha agora parece ser entre fogo e a morte, Gandalf. Sem dúvida estaremos escondidos de todos os olhos hostis quando a neve nos cobrir, mas isso não ajudará em nada".- De súbito indagou Boromir.

"Você pode fazer uma fogueira se conseguir. Se houver espiões que agüentem essa tempestade, então eles poderão nos ver, com ou sem fogo."- Respondeu Gandalf.

**A/N- Pessoal os personagens e alguns diálogos pertencem a Tolkien, com exceto Ana e os pais, depois será revelado mais sobre o passado de Ana, mas digo que está ligado com a Terra-Média. Em breve virá a continuação dessa parte, obrigada pelas revisões. Até.  
**


	10. Derrota em Caradhras

Capítulo 10- Ana ponto de vista.

Tínhamos trazido lenha e gravetos, devido ao conselho de Boromir, porém nem Legolas ou Gimli conseguiu fazer a bendita fogueira. Ainda bem que a história se manteve e o Gandalf pegou um feixe de lenha, segurando-o no alto por um momento e então falou:

"Naur an edraith ammen!" – Disse empurrando a ponta do cajado no meio da lenha.

Grandes chamas verdes e azuis brotaram numa fogueira, a lenha flamejou e estalou.

"Se houver alguém para ver, então pelo menos eu me revelei a eles. Escrevi _Gandalf está aqui_ em sinais que podem ser lidos de Valfenda até a foz do Anduin".- Disse o mago.

Estávamos felizes com o fogo, ficamos agachados em círculos em volta do fogo, estava entre Legolas e Gandalf. Fiquei pensando no que Elrond me falou em Valfenda, para mim não revelar nada do que sei, pois eu tenho que deixar a história seguir seu rumo, só que ele também me disse que só a minha vinda tem o poder de mudar os acontecimentos, pois algo negro está relacionado ao meu passado, por isso tenho que tomar cuidado.

Comecei a ficar apreensiva, então senti o olhar tranqüilizador do mago e a mão de Legolas estava no meu ombro, imediatamente me acalmei. E assim passamos a noite.

De manhã, Gimli olhou pra cima e balançou a cabeça, dizendo:

"Caradhras não nos perdoou. Ele ainda tem mais neve para lançar sobre nós, se prosseguimos. Quanto mais rápido descermos e voltarmos; melhor".

Fácil era falar difícil seria fazer. A apenas a alguns passos de onde estava a fogueira, a neve se acumulava a uma altura significativa, além da cabeça dos hobbits e em outros pontos foi carregada e empilhada pelo vento em montes contra o penhasco.

"Se Gandalf se dispusesse a ir à frente com uma chama forte, poderia derreter a neve e fazer uma trilha para vocês".- Disse Legolas.

"Se os elfos pudessem voar sobre montanhas, poderiam trazer o sol para nos salvar. Mas preciso de algum material para trabalhar. Não posso queimar a neve".- Respondeu o mago.

"Bem, quando cabeças estão perdidas, corpos devem servir, como dizemos em minha terra. O mais forte de nós deve procurar um caminho. Vejam! Apesar de tudo agora estar coberto de neve, nossa trilha, quando subimos, fez uma curva naquela saliência rochosa lá embaixo. Foi ali que a neve começou a pesar demais se pudéssemos chegar àquele ponto, talvez ficasse mais fácil prosseguir. Não fica a mais de duzentos metros de distância, eu acho".- Falou Boromir.

"Então vamos forçar uma trilha até ali, você e eu".- Aragorn disse.

Os dois se foram e pouco tempo depois estavam com muitas dificuldades, pareciam que eles estavam nadando ou cavando. Legolas estava olhando com um sorriso nos lábios, então ele se voltou para nós e falou:

"Os mais fortes devem procurar um caminho, vocês dizem? Mas eu digo: deixe um lavrador arar, mas escolha uma lontra para nadar; e para correr sobre capim e folha ou sobre a neve- um elfo".

Então ele pulou pra frente com agilidade, não deixando praticamente marcas na neve.

"Até a volta! Vou encontrar o sol!" - O belo elfo disse.

"Exibido".- Murmurei rindo.

Ele riu pra mim e disparou, logo alcançando os dois que estavam se arrastando, com um aceno Legolas os ultrapassou, correndo na distância, desaparecendo atrás da curva rochosa.

Nós esperamos aconchegados uns aos outros. Até que finalmente, depois de uma hora mais ou menos, Legolas estava voltando com Boromir e Aragorn atrás.

"Bem, eu não trouxe o sol. Ele está andando nos campos azuis do Sul, e uma pequena coroa de neve nesse montinho do Chifre Vermelho não o preocupa nem um pouco. Mas eu trouxe esperança para aqueles que se destinam a andar a pé. Logo após a curva, há o maior monte de neve que o vento pôde acumular. Ali nossos Homens Fortes quase foram soterrados. Ficaram desesperados, até que voltei e lhes disse que o monte era pouco mais espesso que uma parede. E do outro lado a neve diminui de repente, e mais abaixo não passa de uma coberta branca para os hobbits".- Falou Legolas.

"É como eu falei. Não foi uma tempestade comum. É a má vontade de Caradhras. Ele não gosta de elfos e anões, e aquela neve foi acumulada para impedir que escapássemos".- Gimli comentou.

"Mas, felizmente, seu Caradhras esqueceu que você tem homens por companhia. E homens fortes, se me permite dizer; embora homens mais fracos com pás talvez fossem mais úteis. Mesmo assim, cavamos um caminho por entre o monte de neve, e por isso podem ficar agradecidos todos aqui que não podem correr com a leveza dos elfos".- Boromir falou.

"Mas como descermos até lá, mesmo que vocês tenham feito um caminho no meio da neve?" Pipin perguntou.

"Tenham esperança! Estou cansado, mas ainda me resta alguma força, e a Aragorn também. Carregaremos os pequenos. Os outros, sem dúvida, podem se arranjar pisando na trilha atrás de nós. Venha, Mestre Peregrin! Começo com você".- Disse Boromir.

Ele levantou o jovem hobbit e disse:

"Pendure-se nas minhas costas! Vou precisar de meus braços".

Aragorn foi com Merry, os dois hobbits ficaram esperando com Legolas. Boromir e o guardião voltaram para pegar Sam e Frodo, eu fui atrás dos dois e depois de mim o Gandalf conduzia Bill e empoleirado no pônei, junto com as provisões estava Gimli. Quando nos reunimos do outro lado, um monte de rochas desabou e uma porção de neve subiu pulverizada nos cegando parcialmente por uns momentos, nos agachamos contra o penhasco e, quando o ar ficou limpo vimos que o caminho estava bloqueado.

"Basta! Basta! Estamos indo embora o mais rápido possível!".- Gimli gritou.

Então fomos embora, derrotados, Caradhras estava sorrindo.

**A/N- Pessoal pensei no seguinte pro Tolkien ter conseguido o livro vermelho, vejam se vocês curtem:**

**Tolkien é um maiar que tinha como missão, viver na forma de homem no nosso mundo, para que ele deixasse nós termos acesso a história da Terra-Média, mas sem revelar que era real, por isso o livro vermelho é oculto.**

**Ana tem acesso ao livro, porquê a história de sua família está ligada a Terra-Média, e o Tolkien sabia do passado de Ana, mas ele não podia colocar nos seu livros, pois ele sabia como iam terminar as história do anel sem a interferência dela e como essa história poderia mudar com essa interferência.**

**Não posso revelar mais, esperem pelo espelho da Galadriel, pra ver como vai funcionar, já que finalmente vou revelar qual é o poder dela. **

**Obrigada pelo apoio, pelas sugestões. **


	11. Discussão sobre Moria

Capítulo 11- Ana ponto de vista.

No fim da tarde, paramos e Gandalf nos disse que não íamos continuar nessa noite, pois estávamos cansados, então começamos a discutir a possibilidade de atravessar Moria, tremi, pois eu sei o que está por vim. Finalmente voltei a prestar atenção no que estava acontecendo.

"Vou trilhar o caminho ao seu lado, Gandalf. Vou procurar nos salões de Durin, não importa o que esteja esperando lá- se você conseguir encontrar as portas que estão fechadas".- Gimli falou.

"Muito bom, Gimli. Você me encoraja. Vamos encontrar juntos as portas trancadas. E vamos atravessá-las. Nas ruínas dos anões, a cabeça de um anão tem menos chances de se confundir do que a dos elfos, homens ou hobbits. Não será a minha primeira visita a Moria. Por um longo tempo, estive lá procurando Thrain, filho de Thrór, depois que ele desapareceu. Atravessei as minas; e saí outra vez, vivo".- Falou Gandalf.

"Eu também atravessei o Portão do Riacho Escuro certa vez. Mas, embora também tenha saído vivo, as lembranças são muito maléficas. Não gostaria de entrar em Moria uma segunda vez".- Aragorn disse em voz baixa.

"E eu não gostaria de entrar lá nem uma vez".- Disse Pipin.

"Nem eu".- Sam murmurou.

"É claro que não. E quem gostaria? Mas a pergunta é a seguinte: quem vai me seguir, se eu for por lá?" – Perguntou o mago.

"Eu vou".- Gimli respondeu cheio de vontade.

"Eu também vou, apesar de não querer ir, mas acredito que é o único caminho viável".- Falei, sabendo que é necessário enfrentarmos nosso pesadelo.

"Eu vou. Você seguiu minha liderança na neve, que quase acabou em desastre, e não teve uma palavra para me reprovar. Seguirei agora a sua liderança- se este último aviso não o demover. Não é no Anel, nem em nós aqui que estou pensando agora, mas em você, Gandalf. E digo a você: se passar pelas portas de Moria, tome cuidado!"- Falou Aragorn com voz pesada.

Gandalf vai morrer, e eu não posso interferir, apesar de querer, eu sei que como ele é um maiar chamado Olórin, chegará em Valinor e será mandado de volta mais poderoso, para cumprir sua missão.

"Eu não vou. A não ser que o voto de toda a comitiva esteja contra mim. Que dizem Legolas e as pessoas pequenas? É evidente que a voz do Portador do Anel deve ser ouvida".- Boromir disse.

"Não quero ir para Moria".- Legolas falou.

Eu sei que o maravilhoso elfo não é de abandonar os amigos, e sei que se a história continuar assim ele irá conosco, não quero que qualquer mudança aconteça pra não prejudicar o fim de Sauron e a destruição do Anel.

Os hobbits não falaram nada, Sam olhou pro Frodo, então o Portador do Anel falou:

"Não quero ir. Mas também não quero recusar o conselho de Gandalf. Peço que não haja votação, antes que tenhamos dormido um pouco. Será mais fácil votar na luz da manhã do que nessa escuridão fria. Como os ventos uivam!".

Ficamos em silêncio profundo, escutando o vento chiar, tinha uivos e lamentos. Fiquei arrepiada só de lembrar que seremos atacados esta noite, bom pelo menos farei uso das armas que ganhei de Elrond, um arco e uma espada muito bonita, com runas élficas que eu ainda não tive oportunidade de descobrir o que é.

De repente, Aragorn se pôs de pé, gritando:

"Como os ventos uivam. Uivam como o uivar de lobos. Os wargs se deslocaram para Oeste das Montanhas!"

"Então precisamos esperar pela manhã. É como eu digo. A caçada está em ação! Mesmo que vivamos para ver a aurora, quem agora gostaria de viajar para o Sul de noite, com os lobos selvagens atrás de nós?" - Disse Gandalf.

"A que distância fica Moria?" - Perguntou Boromir.

"Havia uma porta, a Sudoeste de Caradhras, a cerca de quinze milhas num vôo de pássaro, e talvez vinte numa corrida de lobos".- Respondeu Gandalf.

"Então vamos partir logo que a luz apareça amanhã, se pudermos. O lobo que se escuta é pior que o orc que se teme".- Boromir falou.

"É verdade. Mas onde o warg uiva, os orcs também rondam"- Disse Aragorn.

"Concordo com vocês".- Comentei, próximo aos hobbits.

"Gostaria de ter obedecido o conselho de Elrond. Afinal de contas, não sou bom o suficiente. Não há em mim muito do sangue de Bandobras, o Urratouro: esses uivos congelam meu sangue. Não me lembro de ter-me sentido tão desesperado".- Murmurou Pipin.

"Meu coração já está nos pés, Sr Pipin. Mas ainda não fomos devorados, e existem algumas pessoas fortes aqui conosco, O que quer que esteja reservado para o velho Gandalf, aposto que não é a barriga de um lobo".- Disse Sam.

Sam estava certo.

**A/N- Obrigada pelo apoio, continuem lendo, e entendam que a aventura dela só está começando, lógico que como estou me baseando no livro e não no filme eu vou somente colocar as situações mais importantes, nunca vou terminar essa fic se eu colocar ela interagindo com cada situação do livro, pois são mais de 1000 páginas.**

**Estou pensando em colocar o próximo capítulo pelo ponto de vista do Legolas, continuação dessa parte.**


	12. Wargs

Capítulo 12- Legolas ponto de vista.

Subimos ao topo de uma colina, onde tinha um emaranhado de árvores velhas e retorcidas, ao redor delas ficava um círculo interrompido, feito de pedras. Fizemos uma fogueira no centro, pois não havia esperanças de não sermos descobertos.

Sentamos ao redor da fogueira, Ana e eu ficamos de guarda em silêncio, enquanto que os outros cochilavam inquietos. O Bill estava em pé, tremendo e suando.

Durante a noite, muitos olhos brilhantes apareceram, às vezes perto, outras longe, alguns quase chegaram no círculo.

Numa falha do círculo podia-se ver um grande lobo, parado, nos observando, podia sentir a Ana ficar tensa no meu lado, toquei na mão dela pra demonstrar que não precisa ter medo.

Então o lobo soltou um uivo arrepiante, chamando os outros, Ana e eu ficamos de pé, com nossos arcos nas mãos, preparados, bom, pra uma humana ela é bem rápida.

Gandalf ficou de pé, avançando segurando seu cajado no alto, ele gritou:

"Escute, Cão de Sauron! Gandalf está aqui. Fuja, se der valor a sua pele asquerosa! Vou murchar você do rabo até o focinho, se ousar pôr as patas neste círculo".

O lobo rosnou e saltou em nossa direção, disparei meu arco, a minha flecha perfurou-lhe a garganta, os olhos que espiavam desapareceram de repente. Gandalf e Aragorn andaram mais à frente, os lobos fugiram e tudo ficou em silêncio.

Quando a noite estava terminando, uma tempestade de uivos soou feroz e alucinada, pelo acampamento. Agora estávamos sendo atacados por todos os lados.

"Joguem lenha na fogueira. Peguem suas espadas e fiquem uns de costas para os outros".- Gandalf gritou para os hobbits.

Começamos a lutar, meu arco estava cantando, Boromir, Aragorn e Gimli estavam todos bem ocupados. Ana estava irreconhecível, no primeiro momento ela encarava os lobos como se eles fossem conhecidos, depois os olhos azuis dela brilharam como fogo, começando a atacar violentamente os lobos, ela atirava muito bem com o arco.

Estava perto dela, quando ela trocou arco pela espada, finalmente li o que estava escrito em sua lâmina _presente dos Valar_ em runas élficas, depois pensarei no assunto.

"Naur an edreith ammen! Naur dan i ngaurhoth".- Gritou o mago.

Houve um estrondo e um estalo, a árvore sobre ele pegou fogo, cada uma das copas das árvores foram incendiadas, nossas espadas e facas faiscavam. Minha última flecha se incendiou quando cruzou o ar, atingindo o coração de um grande chefe dos lobos, os outros fugiram.

Lentamente o fogo foi se apagando, enquanto rompia a aurora. Os inimigos foram expulsos e não voltaram. Quando amanheceu completamente, não tinha sinais de lobos. Ana e eu começamos a catar nossas flechas intactas, eu porém estava com menos uma, a última que foi carbonizada.

"É como eu temia. Estes não eram lobos comuns caçando comida no ermo. Vamos comer rápido e partir!" - Disse Gandalf.

"Meu amigo, devo concordar com você. O que estamos esperando?" – Ana indagou.

Então comemos e partimos em busca do Portão Oeste de Moria, antes de anoitecer.

- Ana ponto de vista.

Quando chegamos ao portão já tinha algumas estrelas no céu, estava me tremendo por ter pisado na água imunda do lago, e por sentir também a presença do vigia. Estou começando a me sentir estranha.

Na luta com os wargs, fiquei paralisada, pois senti um fogo queimar meu corpo interiormente, nunca pensei que lutaria daquele jeito, fiquei com tanta raiva dessas criaturas nojentas.

"Ana você está bem?" –Legolas sussurrou no meu ouvido.

Confesso que senti um calor percorrer meu corpo naquele momento.

"Não, estou apreensiva, não gosto desse lago".- Respondi sinceramente.

"Eu também me sinto assim".- Comentou anjo élfico.

**A/N- Começou a ficar quente, chegamos em Moria, e agora algumas coisas foram colocadas pra vocês pensarem. Esperem pelo Balrog pretendo dar umas pistas, obrigada pelas revisões.**

**Até amigos.**


	13. Portão Oeste de Moria

Capítulo 13- Ana ponto de vista.

"Bem, finalmente estamos aqui. Aqui termina o Caminho dos Elfos de Azevim. O Azevinho era o símbolo do povo daquela terra, e eles o plantaram aqui para marcar o fim de seu domínio, pois a Porta Oeste foi feita principalmente para ser usada por eles em seu comércio com os Senhores de Moria. Aqueles foram dias mais felizes, quando havia ainda uma forte amizade entre povos de raças diferentes, até mesmo entre anões e elfos".- Falou Gandalf.

"Não foi por culpa dos anões que a amizade acabou".- Disse Gimli.

"Nunca soube que tenha sido culpa dos elfos".- Legolas retrucou.

"Só podiam ser criaturas do sexo masculino mesmo".- Comentei revirando os olhos.

Esses dois mal sabem que mais pra frente eles vão ser protagonistas de uma amizade lendária, nunca houve uma amizade entre elfos e anões como a desses dois.

"Ouvi as duas coisas, e não vou fazer um julgamento agora. Mas peço a vocês dois, Legolas e Gimli, que pelo menos sejam amigos, e que me ajudem. Preciso de ambos. As portas estão fechadas e escondidas, e quanto mais rápido as encontrarmos melhor. A noite está chegando".- Falou Gandalf.

O mago falou para os demais:

"Enquanto procuro, vocês poderiam se aprontar para entrar nas minas? Pois aqui receio que devemos dizer adeus ao nosso bom animal de carga. Devem deixar de lado a maior parte das coisas que trouxemos contra o clima mais rigoroso: não vão precisar delas lá dentro, e nem, espero, quando tivermos atravessado e avançarmos para o Sul. No lugar dessa bagagem, cada um de vocês deve pegar uma parte do que o pônei vinha carregando, especialmente a comida e os frascos de água".

Fui até o pônei fazer o que o mago falou, e aproveitei pra dar meu adeus ao Bill, pois não sei se vou para o Pônei Saltitante, aonde ele vai está. Então fui tomada pelas lembranças: minha infância em Belém, minha mudança pra Europa, os meus pais.

Poxa! E por pensar que eu já ri muito e chorei com eles, me lembro dos meus desastres amorosos que chorei nos ombros deles. Meus ex-namorados só me queriam por causa da minha beleza fora do comum, eu era um objeto a ser exibido, isso me revoltava. Queria que existisse homens que nem o Legolas, queria poder ter o conhecido antes.

Sinto uma conexão com o belo elfo, algo bem forte, ele era um dos meus perssonagens preferidos, mas pessoalmente Legolas é mais fantástico, queria saber o que ele sente por mim.

Acordei dos meus devaneios com o grito de Gimli:

"Lá estão os emblemas de Durin!"

"E ali está a Árvore dos Altos-Elfos!" –Falou Legolas.

"E a Estrela da Casa de Fëanor. Estão gravados em ithildin, que reflete apenas a luz do sol e a da lua, e fica adormecido até que seja tocado por uma pessoa que pronuncie palavras há muito esquecidas na Terra-média. Faz tempo que as ouvi, e tive de pensar muito antes de trazê-las de volta à mente".- Disse Gandalf.

"Que diz a inscrição?- Pensei conhecer as letras dos elfos, mas não consigo ler estas".- Indagou Frodo.

"As palavras estão na língua élfica do Oeste da Terra-média dos Dias Antigos. Mas não dizem nada de importante para nós. Dizem apenas: _As portas de Durin, Senhor de Moria. Fale, amigo, e entre_. E abaixo está escrito, em letras pequenas e apagadas: _Eu, Narvi, as fiz. Celebrimbor de Azevim desenhou estes sinais_". Gandalf respondeu.

"Que quer dizer a frase _fale, amigo, e entre_?"- Merry perguntou.

"Exatamente isso! Se você é amigo, pronuncie a palavra secreta, e as portas se abrirão, e você poderá entrar".- Gimli falou.

"Sim, estas portas provavelmente são comandadas por palavras. Alguns dos portões dos anões só se abrem em ocasiões especiais, apenas para pessoas determinadas, e alguns ainda tem fechaduras e chaves que são indispensáveis, mesmo quando as ocasiões e as palavras necessárias são conhecidas. Geralmente ficavam abertas, e guardas ficavam a postos. Mas se estivessem fechadas, qualquer um que conhecesse a palavra correta poderia pronunciá-la e entrar. Pelo menos assim registrou a história, não é Gimli?"- Falou o mago.

"É sim. Mas ninguém se lembra da palavra. Narvi, seu ofício e todo seu povo desapareceram da terra".- Disse o anão.

"Mas você sabe a palavra Gandalf?"- Boromir perguntou surpreso.

"Não!" - Respondeu o mago.

"Então do que adiantou nos trazer até este ponto maldito? Disse nos que uma vez tinha passado através das Minas. Como pode ser, se você não sabia como entrar?" - Indagou estupidamente Boromir.

"Cala essa boca seu estúpido, essa não é a hora pra esses tipos de comentários!" – Gritei com Boromir.

"A resposta a sua primeira questão, Boromir, é que eu não sei a palavra- ainda. Mas logo veremos. E você pode perguntar qual a utilidade de meus feitos quando eles demonstram ser inúteis. Quanto à sua segunda pergunta: duvida do que contei? Ou não lhe sobra nenhuma inteligência? Eu não entrei por aqui. Vim pelo Leste".- Respondeu brilhantemente o mago.

"Se quiser saber, vou dizer que essas portas se abrem para fora. De dentro, pode-se abri-los com as mãos. De fora, nada poderá movê-las, a não ser o encanto de comando. Não se pode forçá-las para dentro".- Continuou Gandalf.

**A/N: Gente vou dividir em alguns capítulos a parte de Minas de Moria, pois não tenho tempo pra fazer capítulos muito longos, e eu só vou colocar as situações mais importantes da história, como vocês sabem, mas eu espero que vocês percebam características importantes que foram colocados sobre a Ana.**

**Ela tem uma beleza fora do comum, é bem alta, tem graça e agilidade de uma elfa, tem um brilho estranho no olhar, e segundo conhecimento de Elrond e também do mago Gandalf (lógico que ele sabe qual é o poder dela, desde o início, afinal ele é bastante sábio) o passado dela é negro e se vocês perceberem as criaturas das trevas reagem de uma forma estranha com ela.**

**Reflitam sobre as informações, pois em breve o motivo por trás do passado de Ana está ligado a Terra-Média será revelado.**

**Até mais, obrigada pelo apoio. **


	14. O vigia do lago

Capítulo 14- Ana ponto de vista.

"Que vai fazer então?" – Pipin perguntou.

"Bata nas portas com a cabeça, Peregrin Tûk. Mas se isso não as abalar, e se me permitirem um pouco de paz, sem perguntas tolas, procurarei as palavras para abri-la".- Retrucou Gandalf.

"Certa vez eu sabia todos os encantamentos em todas as línguas, de elfos, homens ou orcs, que eram usados para esse propósito. Ainda posso lembrar um grande número desses encantamentos sem ter de vasculhar minha mente. Mas serão necessárias apenas algumas tentativas, eu acho, e não precisarei chamar Gimli para lhe perguntar as palavras secretas dos anões que eles não ensinam a ninguém. As palavras secretas eram élficas, como a inscrição no arco: isso parece certo".- Continuou.

O mago voltou-se para o rochedo outra vez, tocando a estrela de prata, dizendo:

"Annon edhellen, edro hi ammen! Fennas nogothrin, lasto leth lammen!"

Lógico que o portão não se abriu. Eu sei que é _mellon_ (amigo), mas tenho que deixar a história seguir seu curso natural.

-Legolas ponto de vista.

Enquanto o mago Gandalf estava tentando abrir a porta, meus pensamentos vagavam numa jovem muito linda que desde o dia que a vi fiquei fascinado.

Ana carrega uma áurea forte, tem coração nobre, é sabia e ainda por cima tem coragem, é valorosa na batalha. Sinto uma necessidade de estar com ela e protegê-la, pois ela tem algo negro relacionado a sua vida, não sei o que é, mas boa coisa não é.

Agora voltando a questão das runas em sua espada: _presente dos Valar_. O que Ana tem de especial pra ser o presente para a Terra-Média? Bom, o poder que ela tem pra nos ajudar eu não sei ainda, mas o poder que ela tem sobre mim é muito forte, nunca conheci uma humana ou elfa como essa garota.

Acordei dos meus devaneios com o grito do mago que estava sorrindo:

"Consegui! É claro, é claro! Absurdamente simples, como a maioria dos enigmas quando você descobre a resposta".

Com o seu cajado, ele parou diante da porta dizendo de forma clara:

"Mellon!"

Então o portão de Moria se abriu.

"No fim, eu estava errado. E Gimli também. Merry quem diria, estava na pista certa. A palavra secreta estava inscrita no arco o tempo todo! A tradução correta era: Diga"Amigo" e entre. Eu só tinha de pronunciar a palavra élfica correspondente a amigo e as portas se abriram. Simples demais para um erudito mestre nas tradições nestes dias suspeitos. Aqueles eram tempos mais felizes. Agora vamos!"- Refletiu Gandalf.

Nossa! Como eram. Gandalf pisou no primeiro degrau, porém, muitas coisas aconteceram, algo agarrou o tornozelo de Frodo, ele caiu com um grito. Bill, o pônei, relinchou com medo, disparou margeando o lago, pra escuridão. Sam foi atrás do pobre animal e ouvindo o grito de seu mestre voltou, gritando e praguejando. Um longo e sinuoso tentáculo saiu da água, arrastava o pobre hobbit para dentro da água, Sam golpeava o que prendia o Portador do Anel com uma faca.

Um outro tentáculo acariciou o rosto de Ana, e depois lhe agarrou o tornozelo, ela caiu pegando sua espada e cortando o que lhe estava agarrando.

Quando Sam conseguiu soltar Frodo, ele gritou por socorro. Vinte outros braços apareceram, avançando e agitando a água, um cheiro horrível se espalhava no ar.

"Para dentro! Subam a escada! Rápido!" - Gritou o mago, nos libertando do terror que nos prendia, saímos correndo subindo as escadas, com os tentáculos nos perseguindo, o que acarretou na destruição do Portão Oeste de Moria. Não temos mais escolhas temos que seguir através das minas.

**A/N: Pessoal ainda não chegou a hora do Balrog, eu ainda estou pensando em como Ana vai reagir a ele, se preparem que agora estamos em Moria, perigos serão enfrentados pela nossa comitiva.**

**Bom, continuem pensando no que já foi revelado sobre a nossa guerreira, e se preparem pois depois de revelar em Lórien sobre seu passado, vocês não fazem idéia do inferno que a Ana vai enfrentar até acordar completamente seus poderes e poder ter uma chance de final feliz, ou a tragédia tomará conta da Terra-Média.**

**Até os próximos capítulos, obrigada pelas revisões. **


	15. Que caminho tomar?

Capítulo 15- Ana ponto de vista.

Entramos nas minas de noite, caminhamos por várias horas, fazendo paradas rápidas, pois queríamos sair logo dali. Segundo Gandalf poderíamos ficar quatro dias, se nada de ruim acontecer, ou nos perdemos da rota direta para o Leste. Então chegamos num arco amplo e escuro que se abria em três passagens, todas pareciam seguir para o Leste, porém a da esquerda descia vertiginosamente, a da direita subia, e o caminho do meio parecia continuar plano e suave, mas muito estreito.

"Não me lembro de modo algum deste lugar!" - Disse Gandalf indeciso.

Ele levantou seu cajado, procurando alguma inscrição que pudesse ajudá-lo, porém não tinha nada:

"Estou cansado demais para decidir. E suponho que todos vocês estão cansados quanto eu, ou ainda mais cansados. É melhor pararmos aqui pelo resto da noite. Sabem o que quero dizer! Aqui está sempre escuro, mas lá fora a lua tardia já se dirige para o Oeste, e a meia-noite já passou".- Ele continuou.

"Pobre Bill! Fico imaginando onde estará. Espero que aqueles lobos ainda não o tenham capturado".- Sam disse.

"Acalme-se Sam, confie na sabedoria de Gandalf, ele disse que o pônei estará a salvo, acredite nisso que tudo vai dar certo".- Tranqüilizei o hobbit.

De repente, Merry e Pipin empurravam a porta de um quarto, à esquerda do arco.

"Calma! Calma! Calma! Vocês ainda não sabem o que está aí dentro. Vou na frente"- Gritou Gandalf.

Ele entrou com cuidado, e nós fizemos uma fila atrás, então ele gritou apontando com o cajado, um buraco grande e profundo, como a boca de um poço:

"Ai está!"

"Um de vocês poderia ter caído, e agora ainda estaria imaginando quando ia chegar ao fundo. Deixem que o guia vá na frente, enquanto vocês tem um".- Comentou Aragorn para Merry.

"Este lugar parece ter sido uma guarita, feita para que as três passagens fossem vigiadas. É fácil perceber que aquele buraco foi um poço para o uso dos guardas, coberto com uma tampa de pedra. Mas a tampa está quebrada, e todos nós devemos nos precaver no escuro".- Gimli falou.

De repente fiquei tonta e perdi a consciência por alguns instantes, voltei a ouvir aquela voz maldita:

"_Não adianta se esconder, nem se rebelar, pois vou te machucar mais ainda, nunca deixarei você em paz. Ana és meu pertence"._

"_Nunca!" - Gritei pra ele._

Acordei nos braços de Legolas, e todos estavam preocupados ao meu redor que não perceberam Pipin distraído, atraído pelo buraco, derrubar uma pedra no poço, então percebemos o ruído muito distante, mas amplificado e repetido eco do poço oco.

"Droga!" - Gritei ainda nos braços de Legolas.

"Que foi isso?" – Perguntou Gandalf.

Quando o mago percebeu o ocorrido ele rosnou:

"Seu Tûk tolo! Esta é uma viagem séria, não um piquenique de hobbits. Atire-se da próxima vez, e então não vai mais atrapalhar. Agora, fique quieto!"

Não ouvimos nada por vários minutos, então o maravilhoso príncipe me soltou, porém continuou segurando minha mão, então ele perguntou:

"Você está bem?"

"Agora estou".- Respondi.

"O Inimigo entrou na sua mente de novo, não foi?" – O elfo perguntou.

Não respondi a pergunta porque umas batidas fracas vieram das profundezas: _tum-tá, ta-tum_. Ficamos paralisados e quando os ecos pararam as batidas voltaram:_ ta-tum, tum-tá, tá-tá, tum_. Esses barulhos provocaram inquietação em todos nós, depois tudo ficou em silêncio e não ouvimos mais nada.

"Aquilo foi som de martelo, ou eu nunca ouvi um martelo".- Disse Gimli.

"Sim, e eu não gosto disso. Pode não ter nada a ver com a pedra tola de Peregrin, mas provavelmente alguma coisa foi incomodada, e seria melhor tê-la deixado quieta. Por favor, não façam nada assim outra vez! Vamos tentar descansar um pouco sem mais problemas. Você Pipin pode fazer o primeiro turno da guarda como recompensa".- Falou o mago.

Então nos acomodamos mais longe possível do buraco, Legolas não saia de perto de mim, como quem demonstra que vai estar por perto se eu precisar, então adormeci.

**A/N: Estou ainda preparando a parte do túmulo de Balin, e finalmente o Balrog, espero que vocês continuem pensando no motivo da Ana ter esse poder, peço paciência pra vocês, pois vou atualizar sempre que der.**

**Até a próxima atualização. **


	16. Seguindo pelo da direita

Capítulo 16- Ana ponto de vista.

Gandalf nos acordou dizendo:

"E durante a guarda tomei minha decisão. Não tenho vontade de ir pelo caminho do meio, e não gostei do cheiro do caminho à esquerda: há um ar pestilento lá embaixo, ou então não sou um guia. Escolhi a passagem da direita. Está na hora de começarmos a subir outra vez".

Finalmente paramos, depois de muitas horas de caminhadas, Gandalf parecia estar satisfeito, então falou:

"Escolhi o caminho certo. Finalmente estamos chegando às partes habitáveis, e acho que não estamos longe do lado Leste. Mas estamos num ponto muito elevado, bem acima do Portão do Riacho Escuro, a não ser que eu esteja enganado. Pelo ar que estou sentindo, diria que estamos num salão amplo. Agora vou arriscar um pouco mais de luz de verdade."

Ele levantou o cajado, houve um clarão brevemente, então perdi o fôlego com o que vi: um teto amplo bem acima de nossas cabeças, com muitos pilares de pedra, era um enorme salão com paredes pretas, polidas e lisas. Também vi outras três entradas, arcos negros e escuros: um à frente rumando para o Leste, e um de cada lado. Depois a luz se apagou. O mago falou:

"Isso é tudo que vou arriscar por enquanto. Costumava haver grandes janelas na encosta da montanha, e aberturas conduzindo para a luz, nos pontos mais altos das Minas. Acho que atingimos agora, mas lá fora é noite outra vez, e não podemos ter certeza até amanhã cedo. Se estou certo, amanhã poderemos realmente ver o dia nascendo, espiando aqui dentro. Mas enquanto isso é melhor não avançarmos mais. Vamos descansar, se pudermos. As coisas estão indo bem até agora, e a maior parte da estrada escura já passou. Mas ainda não atravessamos as Minas, e há um bom caminho até os Portões que lá embaixo se abrem para o mundo".

Passamos a noite no majestoso salão.

-Legolas ponto de vista.

Passamos a noite no salão, Frodo fazia a guarda, depois do hobbit eu fiz a vigília. Fiquei atento a qualquer movimentação estranha pois eu sabia que estávamos sendo seguidos.

Mas mesmo atento no que estava fazendo, eu olhava Ana dormindo, me lembrei das duas vezes que ela perdeu a consciência, o sofrimento dela. Ó Elbereth, qual é o motivo do Sauron a querer? Estou apreensivo, me ajude, me ilumine senhora das estrelas, faça com que eu a ajude de forma correta.

De manhã, depois do desjejum, Gandalf nos falou para continuarmos a marcha imediatamente:

"Estamos cansados, mas poderemos descansar melhor quando sairmos daqui. Acho que nenhum de nós deseja passar mais uma noite em Moria".

"De jeito nenhum! Que caminho vamos tomar? Continuamos pelo arco Leste?" – Indagou Boromir.

"Talvez. Mas ainda não sei exatamente onde estamos. A não ser que esteja redondamente enganado, suponho que estejamos acima e ao Norte dos Grandes Portões, e pode não ser fácil encontrar a estrada certa que desce até eles. Provavelmente, o arco Leste será o caminho que devemos tomar, mas antes de decidir temos de dar uma examinada no local. Vamos em direção àquela luz na porta Norte. Se pudéssemos encontrar uma janela, isso ajudaria bastante, mas receio que a luz só chegue aqui através das passagens de ar".- Afirmou Gandalf.

Passamos pelo arco Norte, estávamos num largo corredor, avançamos por ele e a luz ia ficando mais forte, ela vinha de uma entrada à direita que era alta e quadrada, a porta de pedra ainda estava no seu lugar, semi-aberta. Através dela via-se um enorme cômodo quadrado, fracamente iluminado.

O cômodo era iluminado por uma abertura grande na parede Leste, a luz batia numa mesa retangular no meio da sala, com sessenta centímetros de altura, nela havia uma laje de pedra branca (era um túmulo).

"Parece um túmulo".- Frodo murmurou.

"Estas são Runas de Daeron, como as que eram usadas antigamente em Moria. Aqui está escrito, nas línguas dos homens e anões:

BALIN FILHO DE FUDIN

SENHOR DE MORIA"- Gandalf disse.

"Então ele está morto. Receava que fosse verdade".- Comentou Frodo.

Gimli cobriu o rosto com o capuz.

Finalmente nos mexemos, começamos a procurar pistas do acontecido com o povo de Balin. Tinha uma porta menor do outro lado do salão, embaixo de uma passagem de ar. Perto das portas tinham muitos ossos, entre eles haviam espadas quebradas, martelos sem cabo, elmos e escudos partidos, entre essas armas estavam as cimitarras (espadas tortas) de orcs.

**A/N: Finalmente estamos chegando na parte mais emocionante de Moria, Obrigada pelo apoio, e pelas revisões, estou gostando muito de escrever essa fic, estou desenvolvendo o restante da história, em breve estarei postando mais, esperem que depois tudo vai ficar emocionante.**

**Bom para quem não sabe Elbereth é a forma que os elfos chamam a valier Varda, rainha dos valar, e a mais amada pelo elfos, por isso em todos os momentos eles a louvam e pedem por ela interceder por eles.**

**Até. **


	17. Câmara de Marzabul

Capítulo 17- Legolas ponto de vista.

Finalmente o mago Gandalf achou os restos de um livro que estava perfurado e rasgado, e parcialmente queimado. Estava todo manchado com marcas negras e sangue envelhecido, pouca coisa podia ser lida. Quando o mago o ergueu, as folhas se estalaram e se partiram.

Então Gandalf colocou o livro sobre a laje, estudou o por um tempo sem dizer nada. Frodo e Gimli estavam do lado dele e perceberam que o objeto tinha sido escrito por várias pessoas, em runas (de Moria e Valle) e alguns trechos com letras élficas.

Finalmente, Gandalf falou desviando os olhos dos livros:

"Parece ser um registro do destino do povo de Balin. Acho que o livro começava com a chegada deles ao Vale do Riacho Escuro, cerca de trinta anos atrás: as páginas parecem ter números referentes às datas de sua chegada. A primeira página está marcada com _um três_, o que mostra que devem faltar pelo menos duas no início. Escutem isso!"

"_Expulsamos os orcs do grande portão e do posto de..._ eu acho; a próxima palavra está borrada e queimada: provavelmente _guarda, matamos vários deles à luz_- eu acho-_ do sol no vale. Flói foi morto por uma flecha. Ele matou o grande_. Depois há um borrão seguido de _Flói sob a relva perto do lago-espelho_. As próximas duas linhas estão ilegíveis. Depois vem _tomamos o vigésimo primeiro salão da extremidade Norte para morar. Há_- Não consigo ler o quê. Uma _passagem de ar _é mencionada. Depois _Balin fixou seu assento na Câmara de Mazarbul_."- Continuou Gandalf.

"A Câmara de Registros. Acho que é onde estamos agora"- Gimli falou.

"Bem, não consigo mais ler por um bom trecho, com a exceção de _ouro, e machado de Durin _e alguma coisa _elmo. _Depois de algumas estrelas, outra caligrafia começa, e posso ler _encontramos prata verdadeira_, e depois as palavras _bem forjada_, e depois uma outra coisa. Consegui! _mithril_, e as últimas duas linhas são _Óin procurar os arsenais superiores da Terceira Profundidade, _alguma coisa _ir para o Leste_, um borrão, _para o portão de Azevim_".- Gandalf falou.

"Há muitas páginas desse tipo, escritas com pressa e muito danificadas, mas mal posso lê-las nesta luz. Agora deve haver algumas páginas faltando, pois elas começam a ser numeradas com _cinco_, o quinto ano da colônia, eu suponho. Deixe-me ver! Não, estão muito danificadas, não consigo lê-las. Podemos conseguir mais à luz do sol. Esperem! Tem alguma coisa aqui: letras grandes, usando uma letra élfica".

"Poderia ser a letra de Ori. Ele sabia escrever bem e rápido, e freqüentemente usava as letras élficas".- Gimli disse olhando por sobre o braço do mago.

"Receio que tinha má noticias para reportar com sua letra bonita. A primeira palavra legível é _tristeza_, mas o resto da linha foi perdido, a não ser que termine em _tem_. Sim, deve ser _ontem_, seguido de _dia dez de novembro Balin, senhor de Moria, pereceu no Vale do Riacho Escuro. Foi sozinho olhar o Lago-espelho. Um orc atirou nele de trás de uma pedra. Matamos o orc, mas muitos outros... do Leste subindo o Veio de Prata_. O resto da página está tão borrado, que não consigo ler quase nada, mas acho que está escrito _bloqueamos nossos portões_, e depois _impedi-los de entrar por muito tempo se_, e depois talvez _horrível _e _sofrer_. Pobre Balin! Ao que parece, não desfrutou do título que conquistou por mais de cinco anos. Fico imaginando o que aconteceu depois, mas não há tempo para decifrar as últimas páginas agora. Aqui está a última de todas".- Continuou Gandalf suspirando.

"É uma leitura triste. Receio que o fim deles tenha sido cruel. Escutem! _Não podemos sair. Eles tomaram a Ponte e o segundo salão. Frár e Lóni e Náli sucumbiram ali_. Depois há mais quatro linhas ilegíveis, e eu só consigo entender _foi há cinco dias_. As últimas linhas são _o lago está na altura do Portão Oeste. O vigia na água levou Óin. Não podemos sair_, e depois _tambores, tambores nas profundezas_. Pergunto-me o que isso significa. A última coisa escrita está numa carreira de garranchos em caracteres élficos: _eles estão chegando_. Não há mais nada".- Gandalf parou pensativo.

O medo tomou conta de mim e de todos naquele momento.

"_Não podemos sair_. Foi bom para nós que o lago tivesse abaixado um pouco, e que o vigia estivesse dormindo na ponta Sul".- Gimli murmurou.

"Parece que eles tentaram resistir pela última vez junto às duas portas. Mas restava poucos naquela. Assim terminou a tentativa de reconquistar Moria! Foi um ato corajoso, mas tolo. A hora ainda não chegou. Agora receio que devemos dizer adeus a Balin, filho de Fudin. Aqui ele deve permanecer, nos salões de seus antepassados. Vamos levar este livro, o livro de Marzabul, e examiná-lo com mais atenção depois. É melhor você guardá-lo Gimli, e levá-lo de volta a Dáin, se tiver uma oportunidade. Vai interessá-lo mas também vai entristecê-lo muito. Vamos embora! A manhã está passando".- Disse Gandalf.

"Em que direção iremos?" – Boromir perguntou.

"De volta ao salão. Mas nossa visita a esta sala não foi em vão. Agora sei onde estamos. Esta deve ser, como disse Gimli, a Câmara de Mazarbul, e o salão deve ser o vigésimo primeiro salão do lado Norte. Portanto devemos sair pelo arco leste do salão, e nos dirigir para a direita e para o Sul, e descer. O Vigésimo Primeiro Salão deve ser no Sétimo Pavimento, que fica seis acima do pavimento dos Portões. Venham agora! De volta para o salão!" – Gandalf respondeu.

O mago mal tinha dito essas palavras quando ouvimos um estrondoso _bum_, corremos até a porta assustados e depois veio _dum,dum_.

"Eles estão vindo!" – Gritei, meus olhos apreensivos encontraram os de Ana, eu podia sentir o mal estar que ela estava sentindo.

"Não podemos sair". –Gimli disse.

"Presos! Por que demorei? Aqui estamos, presos, exatamente como eles foram antes. Mas eu não estava aqui daquela vez. Vamos ver o que..."- Gandalf falou.

**A/N: Pessoal agora vou demorar mais pra atualizar porque vou voltar a trabalhar, mas vou fazer o possível pra ser rápida. Relaxem só vou parar de publicar quando eu terminar esta história que eu estou gostando muito de fazer.**

**Obrigada pelo apoio e pelas revisões.**

**Agora ficam as perguntas: O que vai acontecer agora? Como Ana irá reagir a luta na Câmara de Registros e depois o encontro da comitiva com o balrog?**

**Até mais pessoal.**


	18. Luta na Câmara de Marzabul

Capítulo 18- Legolas ponto de vista.

_Dum, dum_, as batidas continuaram.

"Batam as portas e coloquem calços! E segurem suas mochilas o máximo que conseguirem: ainda podemos ter uma chance de escapar".- Gritou Aragorn.

"Não! Não devemos ficar trancados aqui dentro. Mantenham a porta Leste entreaberta! Iremos por ali, se houver uma possibilidade".- Gandalf disse.

Ouvimos som estridente de corneta e guinchos agudos. Haviam passos se aproximando pelo corredor, nos preparamos pra lutar. Boromir empurrou a porta Oeste com os ombros.

"Esperem um momento. Não feche ainda".- Gandalf falou indo para o lado de Boromir.

"Quem vem aqui perturbar o descanso de Balin, Senhor de Moria?" – O mago gritou com voz cheia.

Tivemos algumas gargalhadas como resposta, e depois _Dum, bum,dum _os tambores continuaram.

Gandalf rapidamente avançou para a fresta da porta aberta, colocando seu cajado à frente. Ocorreu um clarão ofuscante, iluminando a sala e o corredor. O mago olhou pra fora por um instante, flechas zuniram e assobiavam e ele saltou para trás dizendo:

"Orcs, muitos deles. E alguns são grandes e perigosos: Uruks negros de Mordor. Por enquanto estão parados, mas tem alguma outra coisa lá. Acho que é um grande troll das cavernas, ou mais de um. Não há esperança de escarparmos por ali".

"E não haverá esperanças de nada, se eles vierem pela outra porta também".- Boromir comentou.

"E não se ouve nada deste lado ainda. A passagem deste lado desce direto por uma escada: é certeza que não conduz de volta ao salão. Mas não é bom fugir cegamente por aqui, com o inimigo bem atrás, não podemos bloquear a porta. Não há mais chave, a fechadura está quebrada e a porta se abre para dentro. Temos de fazer alguma coisa para atrasar os orcs primeiro. Vamos fazer com que sintam medo da Câmara de Mazarbul!" – Aragorn austero falou, segurando o punho de Andúril.

Me posicionei entre Ana e o Gimli, Boromir se jogou contra a porta, fechando-a com seu peso, ele colocou lâminas de espadas quebradas e lascas de madeira para trancar a porta, fomos para o outro lado da câmara, não tivemos tempo de fugir.

-Ana ponto de vista.

Um golpe fez a porta tremer, começando a se abrir lentamente, então vi um braço e um ombro enorme de um orc, então fiquei perdida, cai perdendo a consciência por uns instantes.

"_Ana tens uma força e um poder tão grande, que você e o Anel vão me garantir tudo o que eu quero"._

"_Cale-se cão de Morgoth, lacaio insignificante, você não vai conseguir"._

"_Não adianta, você será minha"._

Legolas tinha me levantado e estava suportando meu peso quando acordei com o grito do Frodo:

"O Condado!"

Ele foi para o lado de Boromir, apunhalando o pé do orc nojento. Eu admiro esse hobbit, imagino o sofrimento como o Portador do Anel.

"Um para o condado! A mordida do hobbit vai fundo! Você tem boa lâmina Frodo, filho de Drogo!" – Gritou Aragorn.

Quando a porta se abriu, flechas entravam assobiando, atingindo a parede Norte sem ferir nenhum de nós. Legolas e eu trocamos olhares e nos preparamos para atirar nos orcs que estavam entrando.

De repente, fiquei irritada com esses orcs repugnantes, então olhei nos olhos deles e percebi um medo oculto pela minha figura, então minha raiva queimou como fogo, sai matando todos que eu podia, nem percebi quantos eu matei.

"Chegou a hora! Vamos antes que o troll retorne!" – Gandalf falou.

No momento que nos retiramos, antes de Pipin e Merry alcançarem a escada do lado de fora, um enorme líder dos orcs, vestido com uma malha metálica preta saltou para a câmara.

O rosto dele era horrível, largo e chato, a pele dele era escura, olhos como carvão, ele tinha uma lança. Com um golpe do seu escudo afastou a espada de Boromir, empurrando-o para trás. Abaixou-se para defender do Aragorn, com rapidez ele nos atacou.

O grande orc atacou Frodo no braço com sua lança, o golpe atingiu o flanco direito, o hobbit foi jogado contra a parede. Sam, com um grito quebrou a lança, o orc soltou a lança e desembainhou a sua cimitarra, Andúril o atingiu no elmo.

Houve um clarão e o elmo se partiu, o orc caiu com a cabeça partida. Seus seguidores fugiram quando Boromir, Aragorn, e eu fomos pra cima deles.

_Dum, dum_, tambores continuavam nas profundezas.

"Agora! Esta é a última chance. Corram!" - Berrou Gandalf.

Aragorn carregou Frodo correndo para a escada, empurrando Merry e Pipin na frente dele, nós seguimos atrás, Legolas arrastou Gimli (Não podia ser diferente.), pois ele não queria sair de perto do túmulo de Balin. Boromir puxou a porta, porém não conseguiu trancá-la.

"Eu estou bem. Posso andar. Ponha-me no chão!" – Disse Frodo.

"Pensei que estivesse morto!" –Aragorn gritou, quase o deixou cair no chão por causa da surpresa.

"Ainda não! Mas não há tempo para indagações. Saiam, vocês todos, desçam a escada! Esperem-me alguns minutos lá embaixo, mas se eu não aparecer logo continuem! Apressem-se e escolham o caminho que conduz à direita e para baixo". – Falou Gandalf.

"Não podemos abandoná-lo aqui, segurando a porta sozinho!" – Aragorn falou.

"Faça o que estou dizendo. As espadas não servem para mais nada aqui. Vá!" – Gandalf comentou furioso.

**A/N- Finalmente vamos chegar no Balrog, o que será que a Ruína de Dúrin vai fazer quando ver a nossa heroína? Como será que a Ana vai passar pela situação da morte de Gandalf sem poder fazer nada para salvá-lo?**

**São perguntas que ficam nas nossas cabeças, mas que serão respondidas, mas enquanto ao passado dela, já estamos chegando no momento em que finalmente vamos saber o que a Ana é, e finalmente um pouco mais de romance, para aqueles que esperam para que nossa protagonista fique com o príncipe da Floresta das Trevas, nosso amado elfo Legolas.**

**Desculpem pelo tempo, é que voltei a trabalhar, então meu tempo está escasso, continuem acompanhando pois vou atualizar sempre que puder, adoro vocês que estão prestigiando minha fic.**

**Até mais. **


	19. Fuga para a ponte de KazadDûr

Capítulo 19- Ana ponto de vista:

Fizemos o que o Gandalf mandou, descemos aos tropeços o lance de escada, pois estava escuro, só havia o brilho apagado do cajado do mago na parte de cima, sentamos e esperamos. Então ouvimos as batidas dos tambores _dum, dum_.

Houve um clarão de luz branca no topo da escada, depois ouvimos um estrondo e um baque surdo. As batidas dos tambores estavam alucinadas _dum-bum, dum-bum_, depois pararam. Gandalf veio correndo e caiu no meio da nossa Comitiva.

"Muito bem, acabou! Fiz tudo o que podia. Mas encontrei um inimigo à minha altura, e quase fui destruído. Mas não fiquem aqui! Vão andando! Vão andando! Onde está você Gimli? Venha na frente comigo! Fiquem logo atrás, vocês todos!" - Disse o mago.

Fiquei com medo, pois eu sei qual era a criatura que estava atrás da porta. Fomos tropeçando atrás do mago. Depois de uma hora Gandalf parou.

"Está ficando quente! Devemos ter chegado no mínimo ao nível dos portões. Acho que logo devemos procurar uma passagem para o lado esquerdo, que nos leve para o Leste. Espero que não esteja longe. Estou muito cansado. Preciso descansar um pouco, mesmo que todos os orcs existentes no mundo estejam atrás de nós".- Ele disse.

Gimli e eu ajudamos Gandalf a se sentar num degrau, eu precisava mostrar pra ele que me importo com seu bem estar, estou tão triste, porque vou me separar dele por um tempo, ele vai morrer e eu não posso mudar isso.

"O que aconteceu lá em cima junto à porta? Encontrou aquele que bate os tambores?" – Perguntou Gimli.

"Não sei. Mas de repente me vi enfrentando algo que nunca tinha visto. Não pude pensar em mais nada a não ser lançar um encantamento para fechar a porta. Conheço muitos, mas para fazer esse tipo de coisa direito, é preciso tempo, e mesmo assim a porta pode ser arrombada".- Respondeu o mago.

"Enquanto fiquei ali, pude ouvir vozes de orcs do outro lado: pensei que a qualquer momento eles forçariam a porta e a abririam. Não pude ouvir o que diziam; pareciam estar conversando na sua língua horrenda. Tudo o que eu entendi foi _ghâsh_, que significa" fogo". Nesse momento, alguma coisa entrou na câmara- senti quando atravessava a porta, e os próprios orcs ficaram amedrontados e quietos. A coisa pegou a argola de ferro, e então sentiu meu encanto e minha presença".

De repente, deixei de acompanhar o mago mais sábio de todos os tempos no que estava dizendo, eu sei de tudo, eu sei que criatura é essa. Meu coração está quase saindo pela minha boca, senti a mão de Legolas na minha, olhei pra ele e percebi o mesmo medo em seus olhos. Voltei pra realidade com a voz de Frodo:

"E eu? Estou vivo, e inteiro, eu acho. Estou machucado e sentindo dores, mas é suportável".

"Bem, só posso dizer que os hobbits são feitos de uma matéria tão resistente como nunca vi igual. Se eu soubesse, teria falado com mais delicadeza na estalagem de Bri! Aquela lança poderia atravessar um corpo de javali".- Aragorn comentou.

"Bem, fico feliz em dizer que não atravessou meu corpo, embora esteja me sentindo como se tivesse ficado preso entre uma bigorna e um martelo".- Falou Frodo, sentindo dores enquanto respirava.

"Fico feliz também Frodo, você é especial nunca duvide disso".- Disse pra ele.

"Você saiu ao Bilbo. Existe mais em você do que os olhos podem ver, como eu disse a ele há muito tempo".- Gandalf falou.

Continuamos nosso caminho, eu estava morrendo de medo, meu estômago dava voltas. Gimli falou o que eu já sabia.

"Eu acho que há uma luz adiante. Mas não é a luz do dia. É vermelha. Que poderia ser?"

"_Ghâsh_! Imagino se é isso que eles estavam dizendo: que os andares inferiores estão em chamas? Mesmo assim só nos resta ir em frente".- Gandalf respondeu

Realmente, a luz era de fogo, quando chegamos num arco baixo, Gandalf o atravessou, fazendo sinal para que nós ficássemos onde estávamos. Ele ficou parado além da abertura, então recuou rapidamente falando:

"Existe algum tipo de maldade nova aqui. Feita para nos receber, sem dúvida. Mas sei onde estamos: atingimos a Primeira Profundeza, o nível imediatamente abaixo dos Portões. Este é o Segundo Salão de Moria, e os portões estão perto: ali, na saída Leste, à esquerda, a menos de um quarto de milha. Do outro lado da Ponte, subindo uma escada larga, indo por uma estrada ampla através do Primeiro Salão, e para fora! Mas venham olhar!"

Diante de nós tinha um salão cavernoso, mais alto e mais comprido do que aquele que dormimos. Estávamos perto do canto Leste: no lado Oeste estava escuro. No centro havia uma fila dupla de pilares. Na direção oposta no chão, ao pé de dois enormes pilares. Na direção oposta no chão, ao pé de dois enormes pilares, uma fissura grande se abrira, dela saia uma luz vermelha e de vez em quando as chamas tocavam as bordas.

"Se tivéssemos vindo dos salões superiores pelo caminho principal, teríamos ficado presos aqui. Agora vamos esperar que o fogo fique entre nós e o inimigo. Venham! Não há tempo a perder".- Gandalf disse.

Ouvimos mais batidas de tambores: _Dum, dum, dum_. Do outro lado do salão, além da escuridão do lado Oeste, ouvimos gritos e toques de corneta. _Dum, dum_, os pilares vibravam.

"Agora para a última corrida! Se o sol estiver brilhando lá fora, ainda poderemos escapar. Sigam-me!" – Gandalf falou.

Fizemos o que o mago falou, uma flecha passou sobre a cabeça de Frodo.

"Eles não esperavam por isso. O fogo cortou-lhes o caminho. Estamos no lado errado!" – Boromir disse rindo.

"Olhem para a frente. A ponte está perto. É perigosa e estreita".- Avisou o mago.

Diante de nós havia um abismo escuro. Só podíamos atravessá-lo através de uma ponte de pedra estreita, sem parapeito ou proteção, tínhamos de atravessar em fila indiana. Gandalf parou na ponta e nós estávamos atrás.

"Vá na frente, Gimli. Depois Pipin e Merry. Sempre em frente, e subindo a escada que fica depois da porta".- Gandalf ordenou.

**A/N- Pessoal já estou digitando a seqüência do Balrog, vou postar assim que eu terminar de digitar. Revisem, me digam a dúvidas de vocês que eu vou tentar esclarecer no decorrer da história.**

**Alguém pode me ajudar a colocar em Sindarin a frase: presente dos valar, pois esssa é a tradução do que está escrito na espada da Ana.**

**Detalhe, no próximo capítulo vou dar uma boa pista do passado dela, o qual vou revelar os detalhes no espelho de Galadriel.**

**Até mais.**


	20. Ruína

Capítulo 20- Ana ponto de vista:

Então o inferno da minha vida começou. Flechas caiam no nosso meio, uma atingiu Frodo, porém ricocheteou no ar, por causa do casaco de Mithril, uma virou enfeite no chapéu do Gandalf. Haviam muitos orcs com lanças e cimitarras que brilhavam por causa da luz do fogo. _Dum, dum_, e os tambores continuaram a bater,_ dum, dum_.

Legolas e eu preparamos nosso arco. Puxamos a corda do arco, porém nossas mãos caíram e as flechas também. Ele deu um grito de desespero e eu fiquei paralisada. Dois trolls enormes apareceram, eles jogaram lajes no chão para servir de passarela por cima do fogo. Mas não foram os trolls que acabaram com nossos nervos. Os orcs começaram abrir espaço, com medo.

Então a maldita criatura fez com que a luz se apagasse, Legolas segurou minha mão bem forte. A criatura pulou sobre a fissura, as chamas se ergueram em saudação, uma nuvem negra rodopiou subindo no ar. Então nosso pior pesadelo se incendiou, ele segurava na mão direita uma espada e na mão esquerda um chicote de várias correias.

"Ai! Ai! Um balrog! Um balrog vem vindo!" - Legolas gemeu me segurando pela cintura.

"A Ruína de Durin!" - Gimli gritou, deixando cair o machado e cobriu o rosto com as mãos.

Definitivamente estava no inferno, perdi minha consciência, olhando naqueles olhos.

"_Mestre"._

_O que! Ele falou mestre? Melkor? Mas que diabos está acontecendo? Qual o motivo de enxergar Morgoth nos seus dias de glória como o senhor do escuro._

_Socorro! Tira essa coisa da minha cabeça, eu não estou entendendo nada. Alguém pode me esclarecer isso?_

"_Ana!"_

_Mãe é você?_

"_Não é o coelho da páscoa!" – Mamãe respondeu com seu sacarsmo habitual, só pode ser ela._

"_Ana acorda! Minha filha mamãe te ama, eu e seu pai estamos com você para lhe proteger, numa missão designada pelo próprio Eru"._

"_Ana ouça sua mãe, acorde minha princesa, depois conversaremos com você, mas fique sabendo que nós sempre estaremos com você".- Papai falou também._

"_Eu amo vocês!" – Berrei com vontade._

Acordei no outro lado da ponte, não sei como Legolas conseguiu me carregar, só um milagre, depois eu pergunto pra ele.

"Você não pode passar. Sou um servidor do Fogo Secreto, que controla a chama de Anor. Você não pode passar. O fogo negro não vai lhe ajudar em nada, chama de Udûn. Volte para a sombra! Não pode passar".- Gandalf disse no meio do arco protegendo a ponte.

O balrog não respondeu, o fogo nele pareceu diminuir, mas a escuridão aumentou. Ele avançou devagar para a ponte, saltou a uma enorme altura, e suas asas se abriram, mas ainda dava pra ver o mago brilhando no escuro.

A espada do balrog brilhou em chamas. Glamdring brilhou branca em resposta. Ocorreu um estrondo e um golpe de fogo branco, a besta caiu pra trás e a sua espada voou, ficando em pedaços que se derreteram. Gandalf se desequilibrou na ponte, deu um passo para trás e ficou parado.

"Você não pode passar!" – Ele disse.

O balrog avançou para cima da ponte, com seu chicote.

"Ele não pode ficar sozinho! _Elendil! _Estou com você Gandalf".- Aragorn gritou.

"Gondor!" – Boromir gritou indo atrás.

"Eu também estou com você, Gandalf!" – Berrei, não pude fazer nada, eu estava brilhando, estava leve, meus pés mal tocavam o chão.

Gandalf levantou o cajado, gritando bem alto, golpeou a ponte, então se partiu e caiu da sua mão. Chamas brancas se ergueram, a ponte estalou e aos pés do balrolg se quebrou, ele caiu no abismo, mas no momento em que caia brandiu o chicote e as correias bateram e se enrolaram nos joelhos do mago o arrastando para a borda. Ele perdeu o equilibrou e caiu, agarrando-se em vão à pedra, escorregou para dentro do abismo.

"Fujam, seus tolos!" – Ele gritou e caiu.

Legolas ponto de vista:

As chamas se apagaram, a escuridão predominou. Ficamos presos ao solo, devido ao horror da cena presenciada. Quando os três voltavam correndo, o resto da ponte se partiu e caiu. Ana estava brilhando na escuridão, seus pés mal tocavam o chão, eu consegui carregá-la na ponte por causa dessa leveza, eu estava sentindo que alguém estava nos ajudando naquela hora, e graças a Eru eu tenho o bom equilíbrio dos elfos.

"Venham! Vou conduzi-los agora! Devemos obedecer a última ordem dele. Sigam-me!" – Aragorn chamou nossa atenção.

Saímos correndo alucinadamente, fizemos o que Mithrandir pediu, e finalmente o céu aberto nos saldou, o vento batia nos nossos rostos trazendo alívio. Não paramos até ficarmos bem longe das muralhas. A tristeza tomou conta de nós, alguns estavam em pé e quietos, como Aragorn, Boromir e eu, os outros estavam atirados ao chão desolados.

Me aproximei de Ana, ela estava sentada em prantos, ela se levantou e me abraçou, fiquei espantado com a reação dela, mas eu a abracei e procurei dar um pouco de conforto a ela.

"Legolas, eu estou tão mal, foi terrível o que acabou de acontecer, e principalmente o balrog me assustou mais que qualquer coisa".- Ana falou sussurando.

"Ana, também fiquei horrorizado, só que para mim o pior foi ver você tendo aquelas suas visões e eu não poder te ajudar nessa hora".- Disse preocupado.

"Uma pergunta. Como você conseguiu me carregar naquela ponte?" – Ela indagou.

"Bem, você estava inconsciente, eu te carreguei, você ficou tão leve que não foi nem um pouco difícil de correr te segurando, devido ao meu reflexo, e além do mais, senti um poder muito forte emanando de você e senti que tinha alguém nos protegendo".- Respondi.

"Eram os meu pais".- Ela respondeu com lágrimas nos olhos, então fiquei mais aliviado de saber que eles estavam por perto.

**A/N: Pessoal a pista do passado de Ana já está ai, mas os detalhes só no espelho da Galadriel, porém essa pista ainda não diz muito do que ela é. Pensem em tudo o que foi colocado sobre ela na história, reflitam, e depois revelarei o enigma.**

**E esperem um pouco mais de mistério, horror e também romance. Quem quiser me sugerir como fazer os momentos de Ana e Legolas, aceito sugestões. Revisem por favor! **

**Obrigada e até mais amigos. **


	21. A caminho de Lórien

Capítulo 21- Ana ponto de vista:

"Acho que não podemos ficar aqui por muito tempo. Adeus Gandalf! Eu não disse a você: se passar pelas portas de Moria, tome cuidado? Infelizmente, o que eu disse tinha fundamento.. Que esperança temos agora, sem você?" – Aragorn disse.

"Vamos ter de nos arranjar sem esperanças. Pelo menos, podemos ainda nos vingar. Vamos criar coragem e parar de chorar! Venham! Temos à frente uma longa estrada, e muito a fazer".- Continuou voltando-se para nós.

Olhamos ao redor, ao Norte o vale subia e entrava numa abertura escura entre dois grandes braços da montanha, sobre os quais três picos brancos (Celebdil, Fanuidhol, e Caradhras) brilhavam, as Montanhas de Moria. Descia uma torrente de água do alto da abertura, como uma renda branca sobre uma escada de pequenas cascatas, e uma névoa de espuma envolvia os pés das montanhas.

Fiquei calada por todo o tempo, estava péssima com o que aconteceu, passamos pelo Lago-espelho, eu não estava ligando pra nada que estava acontecendo ao meu redor, pois eu já sabia e precisava de um tempo calada, só eu e meus pensamentos.

Depois de um tempo paramos, porque Sam e Frodo não estavam conseguindo nos acompanhar, então Legolas percebeu e nos alertou. Aragorn cuidou dos ferimentos deles, foi tão bom sentir o aroma de _arthelas_, ervas de cura.

"Ana, você está bem? – Legolas perguntou.

" Estou, só preciso de um tempo com meus pensamentos".- Respondi.

Depois da nossa refeição, nos aprontamos para partir de novo. Apagamos a fogueira e seus vestígios, saindo do vale, retornamos à estrada. Já era noite, o vento frio oriundo do vale batia no nosso rosto. Mais a frente tinha uma enorme sombra cinzenta e nós ouvimos o farfalhar das folhas.

"Lothlórien! Lothlórien! Chegamos ao limiar da Floresta Dourada. Pena que estamos no inverno!" - Legolas gritou.

Eu me aproximei dele.

"Lothlórien! Alegro-me em escutar de novo o vento nas árvores. Estamos ainda a um pouco mais de cinco léguas dos Portões, mas não podemos ir além. Esperemos que aqui a virtude dos elfos nos proteja do perigo que nos persegue".- Disse Aragorn.

"Se é que os elfos realmente ainda moram aqui neste mundo em que as sombras aumentam".- Disse Gimli.

"Faz muito tempo que alguém de meu povo viajou até aqui, de volta a região de onde saímos eras atrás. Mas ouvimos falar que Lórien ainda não está abandonada, pois há um poder secreto aqui, que impede que o mal se aproxime do lugar. No entanto, seu povo é raramente visto, e talvez more no fundo da floresta, longe da fronteira Norte".- Falou Legolas.

"Realmente, eles moram nas profundezas da floresta. Devemos nos arranjar por esta noite. Vamos avançar um pouco mais, até que as árvores nos cubram totalmente, e depois vamos sair do caminho e procurar um lugar para descansarmos".- Aragorn disse.

"Você tem razão, meu amigo".- Eu disse.

Ele deu um passo à frente, todos seguimos, porém Boromir estava parado e não o seguiu.

"Não há outro caminho?" – Perguntou.

"Que outro caminho mais belo você poderia desejar?" – Aragorn respondeu com outra pergunta.

"Uma simples estrada, mesmo que passasse por uma cerca viva de espadas. Por estranhos caminhos esta comitiva foi guiada, e até agora para encontrar má sorte. Contra minha vontade, passamos sob as sombras de Moria, para nossa infelicidade. E agora você diz que devemos entrar na Floresta Dourada. Mas desta terra perigosa já ouvimos falar em Gondor, e diz-se que poucos que entram conseguem sair dela, e desses poucos nenhum escapa ileso".- Boromir disse, sendo bastante ignorante, por não saber das tradições sendo filho do Regente de Gondor.

"Não diga _ileso_, diga _inalterado_, e então talvez dirá a verdade. Mas a tradição está se extinguindo em Gondor, Boromir, se na cidade daqueles que já foram sábios se fala mal de Lothlórien. Creia no que quiser, não há outro caminho para nós- a não ser que voltássemos ao Portão de Moria, ou escalássemos as montanhas, onde não há caminhos, ou nadássemos sem proteção através do Grande Rio".- Aragorn falou.

"Então vá na frente! Mas é perigoso".- Boromir comentou.

"Realmente perigoso, um lugar belo e perigoso, mas apenas o mal precisa temê-lo, ou aqueles que trazem consigo alguma maldade. Sigam-me!" – Aragorn disse.

-Legolas ponto de vista:

Avançamos um pouco mais de uma milha na floresta, então encontramos um curso de água que corria veloz das ladeiras arborizadas que subia na direção das montanhas. Escutamos a água caindo numa cascata escondida nas sombras, à direita, um pouco mais adiante.

"Aquele é o Nimrodel! Sobre esse riacho os elfos da Floresta fizeram muitas canções antigamente, e ainda as cantamos no Norte, relembrando o arco-íris sobre as suas cascatas, e as flores douradas que flutuavam sobre sua espuma. Tudo agora está escuro, e a Ponte do Nimrodel está destruída. Vou molhar meus pés, pois diz-se que a água é curativa para os que estão cansados".- Disse indo na frente e colocando meus pés na água.

"Sigam-me! O riacho não é fundo. Vamos atravessá-lo andando! Podemos descansar na outra margem, e o som da água que cai poderá nos trazer sono e esquecimento de nossas dores".- Continuei.

Atravessamos e como estávamos cansados, nos sentamos para descansar e comer, contei muitas histórias sobre Lothlórien, sobre o sol e as estrelas, percebi os olhos de Ana brilhando de interesse, ela é muito bonita.

Então ficamos em silêncio, escutando a música da cascata, então ouvi a voz de Nimrodel.

"Estão ouvindo a voz de Nimrodel? Vou cantar-lhes uma canção da donzela Nimrodel, que tinha o mesmo nome do riacho perto do qual viveu há muito tempo. É uma canção bonita em nossa língua da floresta, mas em Westron fica assim, conforme alguns a cantam em Valfenda atualmente".- Falei, e depois comecei com uma voz bem suave, quase inaudível por causa do farfalhar das folhas.

_Donzela élfica de outrora_

_Brilhava à luz do sol:_

_No manto branco de ouro orla,_

_Nos pés prata de escol._

_Estrela presa sobre a testa_

_Luz no cabelo dela;_

_Qual sol dourado na floresta_

_De Lórien a bela._

_Longas melenas, alva tez,_

_Linda era e descuidada;_

_Ao vento ia com rapidez_

_De folha desfolhada._

_Junto às quedas de Nimrodel,_

_Na água clara e fria_

_Sua voz de prata lá do céu_

_Rebrilhando descia._

_Não há ninguém que saiba agora_

_Se em sombra ou em luz está;_

_Perdeu-se Nimrodel outrora,_

_Nos montes vagará._

_O barco élfico atracado,_

_Por monte protegido_

_Por muitos dias ficou ao lado_

_Do mar enfurecido._

_Um vento Norte a noite corta_

_Com gritos e estertor,_

_E o barco élfico transporta_

_Por maré de vapor._

_Manhã sombria de terra em sombra,_

_Montanha acinzentada,_

_Além de altas, arfantes ondas,_

_Plumas de espuma e nada._

_Amroth contempla o litoral_

_Já longe do escarcéu_

_E amaldiçoa o barco o qual_

_Lá deixou Nimrodel._

_Um elfo-rei outrora houvera_

_Senhor de vale e planta:_

_Abria em ouro a primavera_

_Em Lórien que encanta._

_Do leme ao mar se foi num salto_

_Qual flecha desferida,_

_Nas águas fundas vem do alto,_

_Falcão em sua descida._

_Fluía o vento em seu cabelo,_

_A espuma o envolveu;_

_Assim foi visto forte e belo_

_De cisne o nado seu._

_Porém do Oeste não vieram_

_Palavras ou sinais;_

_Os elfos novas não tiveram_

_De Amroth nunca mais._

Não consigo mais cantar essa música, ela é muito triste.

**A/N: Pessoal, deixa eu passar algumas informações básicas pra vocês entenderem minha fic: Essa história está ambientada na terceira era do sol, época relatada no Senhor dos Anéis, porém vou usar muitas coisas que aconteceram durante a primeira era do sol e no período anterior que consta no Silmarillion.**

**Eru, o verdadeiro, é o Deus que criou arda, seus servos de maior poder são os ainur, os sagrados, o qual se dividem nos valar e maiar. Os valar são mais poderosos e o mais poderoso deles era Melkor, o traidor, mestre de Sauron. Os maiar auxiliam os valar, e são extremamente poderosos, um pouco menos que os valar, os poderes do mundo.**

**Bom como meu colega Fëanor colocou a história de Ana se liga com a de Melkor, agora como isso acontece só vai ser revelado no espelho de Galadriel.**

**No próximo capítulo vocês vão saber o que Ana achou da voz do nosso príncipe élfico. Acho tão poética essa parte do livro.**

**Até mais.**


	22. Encontro com os elfos de Lothlórien

Capítulo 22- Ana ponto de vista:

A voz mais linda que eu já ouvi ficou trêmula e então parou.

"Não consigo mais cantar. Esta é apenas uma parte, pois esqueci muita coisa. É uma canção bem longa e triste, porque narra como a tristeza chegou até Lothlórien, Lórien da flor, quando os anões acordaram o mal nas montanhas".- Legolas disse.

Lágrimas estavam caindo dos meus olhos, eu me aproximei dele e o abracei.

"Mas os anões não criaram o mal".- Gimli rebateu.

"Eu não disse isso; mesmo assim o mal veio. Então muitos elfos do povo de Nimrodel deixaram suas moradas e partiram, e Nimrodel se perdeu lá longe, no Sul, nas passagens das Montanhas Brancas, e não voltou para o barco onde Amroth, seu amado, esperava por ela. Mas na primavera, quando o vento bate nas folhas novas, o eco da sua voz ainda pode ser ouvido perto das cascatas que têm seu nome. E quando o vento sopra do Sul, a voz de Amroth vem do mar, pois o Nimrodel deságua no Veio de Prata, que os elfos chamam de Celebrant, e o Belfalas, de onde os elfos de Lórien partiram em suas embarcações. Mas Amroth e Nimrodel jamais voltaram".- O belo elfo continuou.

"Conta-se que Nimrodel tinha uma casa construída nos galhos de uma árvore perto das cascatas, pois esse era o hábito dos elfos de Lórien, morar em árvores; talvez ainda seja. Por isso foram chamados de Galadhrim, o povo das árvores. Nas profundezas de sua floresta as árvores são muito grandes. O povo da floresta não morava no chão como os anões, nem construíam edifícios resistentes de pedra antes de a Sombra chegar".

"E mesmo nos dias de hoje, morar em árvores pode ser considerado mais seguro do que sentar-se no chão".- Gimli comentou, olhando através do riacho para a estrada que levava de volta ao Vale do Riacho Escuro, depois voltou seu olhar para os galhos escuros que cobria a cabeça dele.

"Suas palavras trazem um bom conselho, Gimli. Não podemos construir uma casa, mas esta noite faremos como os Galadhrim: procuraremos refúgio na copas das árvores, se pudermos. Ficamos sentados aqui ao lado da estrada mais tempo do que devíamos".- Aragorn disse.

"Então, o que estamos esperando? Vamos procurar abrigo".- Falei concordando com o guardião.

-Legolas ponto de vista:

Desviamos do caminho, mergulhamos nas sombras da floresta, seguindo para o Oeste ao longo do riacho. Não muito distante do Nimrodel, encontramos um conjunto de árvores.

"Vou subir. Sinto-me em casa em meio as árvores, perto da raiz ou do galho, embora essas árvores sejam de uma espécie que não conheço, a não ser por seu nome numa canção. São chamadas de _mallorn_, e são aquelas que ostentam as flores amarelas, mas nunca subi numa delas. Vou verificar agora seu formato e o modo como crescem".- Falei pra eles.

"Qualquer que seja, serão árvores realmente maravilhosas se puderem oferecer algum tipo de descanso durante a noite, que não seja para pássaros. Eu não consigo dormir num poleiro".- Pippin comentou.

"Então cave um buraco no chão, se isso for mais ao modo de seu povo. Mas precisa cavar fundo e rápido, se quiser se esconder dos orcs".- Respondi sacarsticamente.

Pulei e agarrei um galho que saia do tronco bem acima da minha cabeça. Fiquei alguns segundos pendurado, então ouvi uma voz:

"_**Daro!**_**"**

Cai no chão, estava ao mesmo tempo surpreso e amedrontado. Me encolhi contra o tronco da árvore.

"Fiquem quietos! Não se mexam e não falem nada!" – Sussurrei pros demais.

**(Pessoal quero muito aprender as línguas élficas, mas por enquanto, como eu ainda não sei, vou colocar em português em negrito e itálico).**

"_**Nossa! Eles respiram tão alto que podemos acertar uma flecha neles, com facilidade no escuro".**_

"_**Não precisam ter medo, sabemos de vocês há algum tempo, escutamos sua voz do outro lado do Nimrodel".**_

"_**Sim, sou o príncipe Legolas, filho do rei Thranduil, da Floresta das Trevas, saímos de Valfenda, já faz uns dias e estamos em apuros".**_

"_**Sabemos que você é um dos nossos parentes do Norte, por isso não impedimos sua passagem e de seus amigos, ouvimos sua canção".**_

"_**Agora queremos que você alteza, juntamente com o Frodo e a senhorita Ana subam até aqui para conversamos. Tivemos notícias do senhor Elrond, dizendo deles dois e de sua comitiva, assim decidiremos o que fazer".**_

"_**Sim, só deixe-me explicar pra eles".**_

"Quem são eles, e o que estão dizendo?" – Merry perguntou.

"São elfos. Não está escutando as vozes?" - Sam respondeu a coisa mais óbvia.

"Sim, são elfos. E estão dizendo que vocês respiram com tanto ruído que poderiam acertá-los com uma flecha no escuro".- Falei para os hobbits.

Sam colocou a mão na boca.

"Mas também estão dizendo que vocês não precisam ter medo. Eles já sabem de nós há algum tempo. Escutaram minha voz do outro lado do Nimrodel, e souberam que sou um de seus parentes do Norte; por isso não impediram nossa passagem. Depois ouviram minha canção. Agora estão permitindo que eu suba com Frodo e Ana; parece que tiveram alguma notícia deles e de nossa viagem. Pedem que os outros esperem um pouco e vigiem ao pé da árvore, até que eles tenham decidido o que fazer".- Continuei falando para os demais.

Uma escada feita de corda, cinza prateada, brilhava no escuro, subi na frente rapidamente, Ana também subiu com muita agilidade logo atrás, depois veio Frodo, e por último Sam, o amigo de todas as horas do Portador do Anel.

**A/N: Vou parar por aqui, por enquanto, no próximo capítulo pretendo colocar meu momento favorito do Legolas e Gimli em Lórien, finalmente falta pouco para a história completa de Ana, e também nossos protagonistas vão ficar juntos pela primeira vez, aceito sugestões de como vai ser o primeiro beijo dos dois e a primeira noite.**

**Imaginei o que os elfos de Lórien falaram, isso não tem no livro, pois eu estava seguindo a perspectiva do Legolas, e é ele que conversa com os elfos. **

**Revisem, e tenham paciência que eu vou atualizar, sempre que puder, por enquanto a narrativa está lenta depois a história vai dar uma acelerada, de acordo até com o ritmo de Tolkien.**


	23. Realizações

Capítulo 23- Ana ponto de vista:

Quando estávamos todos sentados, um dos elfos pronunciou palavras de boas-vindas na língua élfica, acredito que esse seja Haldir, Frodo e eu respondemos um pouco hesitando. Eu sei falar o idioma, mas acredito que ainda não sou fluente.

"Bem-vindos! Raramente usamos uma língua que não seja a nossa; moramos agora nas profundezas da floresta, e não nos relacionamos com outros povos voluntariamente. Mesmo nossos próprios parentes do Norte estão separados de nós. Mas ainda existem alguns de nós que saem daqui para coletar notícias, e para vigiar nossos inimigos, e eles falam a língua de outras terras. Haldir é meu nome. Meus irmãos, Rúmil e Orophin, falam pouca coisa em sua língua".- Haldir disse.

"Mas escutamos rumores sobre sua vinda, pois os mensageiros de Elrond passaram por Lórien, em seu caminho pela Escada do Riacho Escuro. Não ouvíamos falar de hobbits, ou pequenos, havia vários e vários anos, e não sabíamos que alguns deles ainda moravam na Terra-média. Vocês não parecem maus! E já que vem com um elfo que é nosso parente, estamos dispostos a fazer amizade com vocês, como Elrond pediu; embora não seja nosso costume levar estranhos pelas nossas terras. Mas devem ficar aqui esta noite. Quantos são?"

"Nove. Eu, quatro hobbits, uma mulher, dois homens, um dos quais é Aragorn, um amigo-dos-elfos do povo do Ponente".- Legolas respondeu.

"O nome de Aragorn, filho de Arathorn, é conhecido em Lórien. E ele tem a simpatia da Senhora. Então está tudo bem. Mas você só falou de oito".- Haldir disse.

"O nono é um anão".- Legolas disse.

"Um anão! Isto não está bem. Não mantemos contato com os anões desde os Dias Escuros. A entrada deles não é permitida em nossa terra. Não posso deixar que ele passe".- Haldir disse.

"É difícil de acreditar que a sombra da ignorância acomete, até mesmo, o sábio povo élfico. Acredito que você deva abrir sua mente e seu coração, deixe a sabedoria de seu povo te iluminar".- Comentei, notando expressões surpresas por causa do que disse.

"Mas este é da Montanha Solitária, do confiável povo de Dáin, e amigo de Elrond. Foi o próprio Elrond quem o escolheu para ser um de meus companheiros, e ele tem se mostrado corajoso e fiel!"- Frodo falou a favor de Gimli.

Os elfos conversaram baixo entre si, e fizeram perguntas ao Legolas na língua élfica.

"Muito bem. Vamos permitir, embora a contragosto. Se Aragorn e Legolas estiverem dispostos a vigiá-lo e a responder por ele, poderá passar. Mas deverá atravessar lothlórien com os olhos vendados".- Haldir disse.

"Mas agora não devemos alongar a discussão. Nosso povo não deve permanecer no chão. Estivemos vigiando os rios, desde quando vimos uma grande tropa de orcs indo para o Norte na direção de Moria, ao longo das bordas das montanhas muitos dias atrás. Há lobos uivando nas fronteiras da floresta. Se vocês realmente vieram de Moria, o perigo não pode estar muito atrás. Amanhã cedo devem prosseguir".

"Os quatro hobbits devem subir aqui e ficar conosco –não temos medo deles! Há mais um _talan_ na próxima árvore. Ali os outros devem se refugiar. Você Legolas, deve responder por eles. Chame-nos se algo estiver errado! E fique de olho naquele anão!"

Revirei os olhos, devido a esse comentário de Haldir.

"Boa noite senhorita Ana. Você realmente é bastante sábia, como mestre Elrond falou".- Haldir disse me elogiando.

"Muito obrigada. Boa noite para você também".- Respondi.

"_**Boa noite Legolas".**_

"_**Boa noite Haldir".**_** ( O idioma élfico vem em negrito e itálico)**.

Descemos a escada imediatamente, Merry e Pippin subiram para se juntar com Sam e Frodo.

Legolas, Boromir, Aragorn, Gimli e eu fomos para o outro _talan_, lá estava frio, mas tínhamos comida e bebida, peles e capas a mais para nos agasalhar.

Estava sentada entre Legolas e Aragorn, estávamos comendo e conversando um pouco, é tão bom ficar perto do elfo, acho que estou me apaixonando por ele, e acredito que ele também esteja por mim.

Estávamos cansados, desejamos boa noite e então fomos dormir, me deitei e continuei pensando num príncipe élfico maravilhoso, fiquei vagando nessa sensação maravilhosa, nem percebi que Boromir, Gimli e Aragorn estavam dormindo, então me virei e vi um sorriso maravilhoso no rosto do Legolas, não resisti e sorri também.

"Boa noite Ana, durma bem e tenha maravilhosos sonhos".- Legolas disse me olhando de um jeito intenso.

"Boa noite Legolas".- Também retribui o olhar.

Então cai no sono, feliz da vida.

-Legolas ponto de vista:

Quando estávamos comendo e conversando no _talan_, não conseguia parar de prestar atenção na jovem mulher ao meu lado, ela é tão sábia (me senti feliz quando Haldir comentou comigo que ela é muito inteligente), amiga, companheira, é bela não só por fora, mas por dentro também.

Não sei como aconteceu, mas eu estou me apaixonando por ela, não consigo lutar mais contra a minha vontade de protegê-la, mesmo sabendo que ela sabe se cuidar, eu quero tentar um futuro com ela, farei qualquer sacrifício só para tê-la do meu lado.

Nós cinco nos desejamos boa noite e fomos nos deitar. Ana estava próxima de mim, olhando pra cima, contemplando o céu estrelado quando as folhas da copa balançavam. Ai que vontade de beijá-la! Não posso fazer isso agora, tenho que esperar o momento certo pra isso, espero que a Comitiva fique bastante dias aqui, assim eu posso tentar aprofundar mais nosso relacionamento.

Ela ficou bastante tempo naquela posição, os três já estavam dormindo profundamente, e eu aqui querendo saber no que ela está pensando, deve ser algo bom, pela feição dela eu posso dizer.

Ana se virou e um sorriso escapou dos meus lábios, ela retornou com o sorriso mais lindo.

"Boa noite Ana, durma bem e tenha maravilhosos sonhos".- Disse olhando com toda a intensidade dos meus sentimentos.

"Boa noite Legolas".- Ela disse, e a partir de agora eu fiquei sabendo que ela sente o mesmo pelo olhar dela. Então adormeci feliz, tendo meu sono élfico para curar meu cansaço.

**A/N: Ainda não é meu momento favorito do Legolas com o Gimli em Lórien, mas resolvi aprofundar um pouco mais a relação da Ana com o elfo gato. Agora eles se deram conta que estão completamente apaixonados um pelo outro. E agora o que vai acontecer entre os dois?** **Será que finalmente ela vai ter alguém que realmente a ame, ou que só goste da beleza fora do comum dela? E como a história sombria da Ana vai influenciar nesse relacionamento?**

**Essas perguntas serão respondidas nos próximos capítulos, preparem-se para se emocionar com a história.**

**Até o próximo capítulo, revisem pessoal. **


	24. Malditos anões com sua teimosia!

Capítulo 24- Legolas ponto de vista:

Nos acordamos no meio da noite, pois um bando de orcs estavam passando, ficamos em silêncio para não provocar confusão, a ameaça se foi graças aos elfos de Lórien.

Amanheceu, comemos um pouco e nos preparamos para descer do _talan_, ainda bem cedo partimos novamente, guiados pelos irmãos Haldir e Rúmil.

"Adeus, doce Nimrodel!" - Gritei.

Senti a mão de Ana na minha, caminhamos de mãos dadas.

"Adeus!" – Frodo também se despediu de Nimrodel.

Voltamos para a trilha que prosseguia ao longo do lado Oeste do Veio de Prata, e por algumas milhas seguimos para o Sul, tinha pegadas de orcs na terra. Haldir tomou outra direção e entrou na floresta, paramos na margem do rio sob as sombras.

"Há um membro de meu povo lá adiante, do outro lado da margem, embora possa passar despercebido por vocês".- Haldir disse.

Lógico que eu vi um jovem elfo atrás de uma moita, ele saiu de lá quando Haldir imitou o piar baixo de um pássaro, estava vestido de cinza.

Haldir jogou um rolo de corda cinza, o elfo apanhou a ponta e a prendeu em volta de uma árvore próxima a margem.

"O Celebrant já é uma correnteza forte aqui, como podem ver. E nesse ponto corre rápido e já está fundo, e sua água é muito fria. Não entramos nele aqui tão ao Norte, a não ser que seja necessário. Mas nestes dias de vigilância, não construímos pontes. É assim que atravessamos! Sigam-me!" – Haldir disse.

Ele amarrou sua ponta numa outra árvore, então correu por ela, de uma margem até a outra.

"Eu consigo andar nesse caminho. Mas os outro não têm essa habilidade. Será que terão que nadar?" – Disse.

"Não! Temos outras duas cordas. Vamos amarrá-las acima da outra, uma na altura dos ombros e outra na altura da cintura. Segurando nelas esses forasteiros podem atravessar, com cuidado".- Haldir respondeu.

Então todos atravessaram, os dois melhores foram Pippin e Ana.

"Vivendo e aprendendo! Como costumava dizer meu velho pai. Apesar de ele se referir à jardinagem, e não a ficar empoleirado como um pássaro, ou tentar andar como uma aranha. Nem mesmo meu tio Andy jamais fez uma façanha como essa!" – Sam disse, depois de atravessar.

Não pude deixar de sorrir com esse comentário, os hobbits são tão cheios de vida, nada os abala.

"Agora, amigos, vocês entraram no Naith de Lórien, ou o Gomo, como vocês diriam, pois esta é a região que se estende no formato de uma ponta de lança entre o Veio de Prata e o Grande Anduin. Não permitimos que estranhos espionem os segredos do Naith. Na verdade, a poucos se permitem que coloquem os pés aqui".- Haldir disse.

Ana, sabendo o que ia acontecer, se aproximou de Gimli e colocou a mão no ombro dele.

"Como combinamos, vou vendar os olhos do anão. Os outros podem andar livremente até que cheguemos mais perto de nossas moradias, em Egladil, no ângulo entre os dois rios".

Gimli não estava feliz.

"O acordo foi feito sem minha permissão. Não vou andar com os olhos vendados, como um mendigo ou um prisioneiro. Não sou um espião. Meu povo nunca teve contato com qualquer um dos servidores do Inimigo. Do mesmo modo, nunca fizemos mal algum aos elfos. Eu não estou mais propenso a traí-los do que Legolas, ou qualquer um de meus companheiros".- O anão disse.

"Não duvido do que está dizendo. Mas esta é nossa lei. Não sou o dono das leis, e não posso ignorá-las. Já fiz muito permitindo que vocês colocassem os pés no Celebrant".- Haldir rebateu.

Gimli não estava aceitando, afastou os pés fincando-os no chão, colocou as mãos no cabo do machado. Que anão teimoso!

"Vou caminhar livremente, ou então volto e procuro minha própria terra, onde todos sabem que sou um anão de palavra, mesmo que possa sucumbir em meios as regiões desertas".- Gimli falou.

"Você não pode voltar. Agora que chegou até aqui, precisa ser levado à presença do Senhor e da Senhora. Eles devem julgá-lo, retê-lo aqui ou permitir que parta, conforme quiserem. Você não pode atravessar os rios outra vez, pois lá atrás agora estão sentinelas secretas, pelas quais não poderá passar. Seria morto antes mesmo que as visse".- Haldir falou.

Gimli puxou o machado do cinto, Haldir e os outros elfos aprontaram seus arcos.

"Malditos anões com sua teimosia!" – Disse.

"Cale-se Legolas! Pra que tanta hostilidade, se meus pais estivessem aqui eles estariam com muita raiva, cadê a diplomacia? Onde está o respeito pelo próximo?" – Ana levantou a voz, deixando todos boquiabertos.

"Calma! Se ainda sou o líder desta Comitiva, vocês devem fazer o que eu determinar. É difícil para o anão ser discriminado desta maneira. Todos nós vamos com olhos vendados, até mesmo Legolas. Será melhor assim, apesar de nossa viagem ficar monótona e demorada".- Aragorn disse.

Gimli estava rindo.

"Vamos parecer um bando de bobos alegres! Haldir vai nos levar numa coleira, como vários mendigos cegos seguindo um cachorro? Mas fico satisfeito se apenas Legolas dividir essa cegueira comigo".- Gimli falou.

Esse anão me tira do sério!

"Sou um elfo e parente do povo daqui".- Disse, estava ficando furioso.

"Então vamos gritar: _Malditos elfos com sua teimosia_! Mas a Comitiva deve partilhar tudo da mesma maneira. Venha, cubra nossos olhos, Haldir!"- Aragorn falou.

**A/N: **_**Malditos anões com sua teimosia**_**! Hahahahaha! Me espoquei de rir quando li essa parte do livro, não podia deixar isso de fora da minha fic, espero que gostem. A tendência da história é melhorar daqui pra frente, então vamos lá, vou seguir até o fim com a minha idéia.**

**O que será que vai acontecer com a Ana em Lórien? O que o espelho da Galadriel vai revelar sobre a Ana? E quando Legolas descobrir sobre o passado da jovem** **ele vai continuar a amando? Por Eru e pelos valar! Que raios de ligação que essa autora maluca resolveu inventar entre Ana e Melkor? **

**Todas essas perguntas espero responder nos próximos capítulos, não se preocupem vou postar, só peço paciência, pois tenho que matar alguns balrogs, uns dragões, uns trolls, e alguns orcs também, ando um pouco ocupada.**

**Até mais, meus amigos.**

**Namarië. **


	25. Cerin Amroth

Capítulo 25- Ana ponto de vista:

"Exigirei indenizações por cada queda ou dedo esfolado, se vocês não nos conduzirem direito".- Gimli falou.

"Não vai ter nada a exigir. Vou conduzi-los bem, e os caminhos são planos e sem acidentes".- Haldir falou.

"É uma lástima a loucura destes dias! Todos aqui são inimigos do único Inimigo, e mesmo assim devo andar como um cego, enquanto o sol alegra a floresta sob as folhas douradas!" – Legolas disse.

"Pode ser loucura. Mas na verdade o poder do Senhor do Escuro nunca se manifestou tão claramente como na hostilidade que divide todos aqueles que ainda se opõem a ele. Apesar disso, encontramos tão pouca confiança e sinceridade no mundo além de Lothlórien, talvez com a exceção de Valfenda, que não ousamos arriscar a segurança de nossa terra confiando demais nos outros. Vivemos atualmente numa ilha rodeada de perigos, e nossas mãos tocam com mais freqüência os arcos que as harpas".- Haldir disse.

Eu estava de mãos dadas com Legolas, resolvi me desligar um pouco da conversa, fiquei pensando que respostas Galadriel tem sobre minha vinda, meu passado, meu futuro.

Amar o Legolas é uma atitude sábia? Afinal de contas ele é imortal, eu sou uma simples mulher mortal, eu sei que é um caminho que o final pode ser amargo para o lindo elfo.

Fiquei pensando em tantas coisas que nem dei conta do quanto caminhamos naquele dia, só me realizei quando paramos para dormir, a voz do meu príncipe me chamou de volta a realidade.

"Ana, você esteve pensativa o dia inteiro, o que aconteceu?"

"Nada Legolas, é que eu resolvi me entregar as lembranças refletir sobre minha vinda, meu passado, meu futuro".

"Você deixou alguém querido pra trás; quando você veio para cá?" – Legolas perguntou.

"Eu não tenho irmãos, meus pais morreram, as únicas pessoas que deixei foram a minha avó que tem uns 100 anos, uns poucos amigos. Também deixei todos os bens dos meus pais que herdei, mas isso é o de menos, acho que minha avó deve ter resolvido o que fazer".- Respondi.

"Sinto muita falta deles, mas não há nada naquele mundo que me prenda, nem mesmo meu trabalho, porque eu acredito que posso trabalhar aqui também, posso escrever livros sobre os povos da Terra-Média, ensinar qualquer pessoa que queira aprender um pouco sobre História".

"Eu quero ter o que minha mãe teve, um trabalho que goste, o que já tenho, e um amor verdadeiro".

"Você não tinha alguém que a amasse de verdade?" – Legolas perguntou.

"Não, de onde eu vim as relações amorosas andam muito superficiais, todos que estiveram comigo só estavam por causa da minha beleza, da minha inteligência, mas ninguém me amou. Muitas vezes eu pensei que estava com o homem certo, mas depois eu via que não era, eu me decepcionei muito".

"Sinto muito em saber disso".

"Minha mãe sofreu muito antes de encontrar meu pai, ela também tinha uma beleza fora do comum, meu pai viu além da beleza exterior dela, ele foi o único a enxergar a beleza de sua alma".- Comentei.

"Ana, você é a criatura mais bonita que já vi em toda minha longa vida, a pessoa mais incrível, carinhosa, inteligente, companheira. Eu não enxergo só sua aparência, mas sim pelo todo".- Legolas falou beijando minha mão.

Eu não acredito nisso! Nossa estou até corando, e eu não sou tímida, mas esse elfo me faz corar, como uma garotinha na frente do seu primeiro namorado. Ainda bem que estamos vendados!

"Legolas, eu também vejo você da mesma forma. Me perdoa por ter te mandado calar-se, é que eu entendo o que o Gimli estava sentindo".

"Não há nada do que perdoar, você estava certa. Está ficando tarde, temos que dormir, vamos continuar amanhã cedo nosso caminho até Caras Galadhon. Que pena que ainda estamos vendados!" – Legolas disse.

"Eu sei, boa noite Legolas".

"Boa noite Ana".

No dia seguinte continuamos a nossa marcha, até que finalmente o grupo de elfos que vai nos livrar das vendas chegou. Eles conversaram com Haldir, ele nos reportou algumas notícias sobre os orcs salteadores e uma criatura estranha que eu sei quem é, Gollum.

'Além disso, eles me trazem uma mensagem do Senhor e da Senhora dos Galadhrim. Todos podem andar livremente, até mesmo o anão Gimli. Parece que a Senhora sabe quem e o que é cada membro da Comitiva. Talvez novas mensagens tenham chegado de Valfenda".- Haldir disse.

Haldir tirou primeiro as vendas de Gimli.

"Minhas desculpas! Olhe-nos agora com olhos de amigo! Olhe e se alegre, pois é o primeiro anão que pode enxergar as árvores do Naith de Lórien, desde os dias de Durin!" – Continuou.

Quando tiraram a minha venda, fiquei sem fôlego, estávamos num espaço aberto. A esquerda ficava um grande monte, com uma grama bem verde, sobre ele crescia dois círculos de árvores. As de fora tinham troncos brancos como a neve, não tinha folhas, mas eram belas; as de dentro eram pés de _mallorn_, muito altos, adornados por um dourado claro.

Bem no meio dos galhos de uma árvore alta que estava no centro de todas havia um _talan _branco. Ao pé da árvore e por toda a colina, o gramado estava cheio de pequenas flores douradas com formato de estrelas (_elanor_) e outras brancas ou verde bem claro (_niphredil_). O céu estava azul, perfeito!

"Vejam! Vocês estão em Cerin Amroth. Este é o coração do reino antigo, como era outrora; aqui está a Colina de Amroth, onde em dias mais felizes foi construída sua bela casa. Aqui sempre desabrocham as flores do inverno na relva sempre igual. As _elanor_ amarelas e o pálido _nipredil_. Aqui vamos nos deter um pouco para entrar na cidade dos Galadhrim ao anoitecer".- Haldir disse.

**Eru da fanfic: Agora me intitulo assim, pois nas minhas mãos estão o destino dos meus personagens da fic!**

**Falando sério agora, estou adiantando o máximo possível até o espelho da Galadriel, porque vou dar uma parada para poder organizar toda a seqüência desse momento decisivo da vida da Ana, tudo está na minha cabeça por muito tempo, só falta organizar isso no papel. Lembrando que essa fic é baseada no Senhor dos Anéis, e um pouco do Silmarillion, obras de J.R.R.Tolkien, com seus personagens e cenários, porém vou acrescentar alguns fatos e personagens a história, além da Ana e de seus pais.**

**Espero que vocês estejam gostando da história, obrigada pelas revisões.**

**Até mais. **


	26. Chegada em Caras Galadhorn

Capítulo 26- Legolas ponto de vista:

Ana se deitou na relva maravilhada, eu me deitei próximo a ela, peguei uma _nipredil_ colocando atrás de sua orelha.

Ela é a criatura mais bonita que eu já pus os olhos, eu vou lutar por ela, eu prefiro morrer do que alguma coisa de ruim acontecer com esta mulher fantástica, minha vida imortal está em suas mãos.

Eu não me importo em desposá-la, eu sei que quando ela partir para um lugar que eu não posso ir, vou sofrer com a separação que vai durar até o fim dos tempos. Eu não tenho escolha, eu a amo, vou ter que enfrentar as conseqüências.

Sam e Frodo foram subir no _talan_ do Cerin Amroth, nos levantamos e seguimos Haldir, toda a Comitiva estava atrás.

Quando os dois estavam lá em cima com Haldir, puxei a Ana para um canto, um pouco mais afastado dos demais.

"Ana, quero que você saiba que você é muito especial para mim, te amo com toda a vontade do meu ser, não me importo se você é mortal, estou disposto a passar por esse sofrimento só para ter você do meu lado, quero que você seja minha esposa, isso é se você quiser".

"Legolas, eu te amo também, só estava insegura do caminho que esse amor vai nos levar, estava com medo de sofrer e principalmente de fazer você sofrer. Além do mais, gostaria de ser sua esposa".

"Você não vai se arrepender dessa escolha".- Disse passando a ponta de meu dedo na sua boca.

Puxei essa jovem maravilhosa para mais perto, meus lábios foram de encontro aos dela, no inicio o beijo foi doce, depois não pudemos resistir e o nosso beijo logo se tornou quente, apaixonado.

Ela começou a acariciar meus cabelos, enquanto eu fazia carinho na sua costa, depois de beijar sua boca, passei para o pescoço dela, senti-a tremer em meus braços.

"É melhor pararmos por aqui, vamos ficar com os outros".- Disse para ela, dando um beijo leve em sua boca.

Peguei a mão dela, e voltamos para onde os outros estavam, nos sentamos na relva, esperando os dois hobbits voltarem.

Fiquei sentado por um tempo pensando no beijo, a sensação de segurá-la em meus braços, ela parece uma flor, bela, delicada, cheirosa, porém efêmera, por mais que ela viva muito não vai ser o suficiente pra mim, mas eu aceito esse amor de coração aberto. A imortalidade é uma benção, mas ao mesmo tempo é uma maldição.

Nem percebi os hobbits voltarem, estava preocupado com meus pensamentos, só voltei a prestar atenção ao lugar em minha volta quando Aragorn falou com Frodo.

"Aqui está o coração do Reino Élfico na terra e aqui mora meu coração para sempre, a menos que haja luz além das estradas escuras que devemos percorrer você e eu. Venha comigo!" - Aragorn disse segurando a mão do hobbit, então saíram da colina.

Continuamos nosso caminho com o crepúsculo, chegamos a Caras Galadhon algum tempo depois.

"Bem-vindos a Caras Galadhon! Esta é a cidade dos Galadhrim, onde moram o Senhor Celeborn e Galadriel, a Senhora de Lórien. Mas não podemos entrar por aqui, pois os portões não se abrem para o Norte. Devemos dar a volta chegando pelo lado Sul, e o caminho não é curto, pois a cidade é grande".- Haldir nos avisou.

Seguimos por uma estrada pavimentada com pedras brancas, seguindo na direção Oeste. Chegamos a uma ponte branca, quando atravessamos estávamos diante dos grandes portões da cidade que abriam para o Sudeste, ficavam entre as extremidades da muralha, eram altos e resistentes, cheios de lamparinas.

Haldir bateu e falou, os portões se abriram sem ruído, entramos e os portões se fecharam. Seguimos por uma alameda funda entre as extremidades da muralha entrando na Cidade das Árvores.

Seguimos por vários caminhos, subimos muitas escadas até chegarmos às partes altas, adiante de um vasto gramado havia uma fonte tremeluzindo, iluminada por lamparinas prateadas pendurada nos galhos das árvores, caindo sobre um vaso de prata, do qual jorrava água cristalina. No lado Sul do gramado havia a maior de todas as árvores; a copa era lisa e grande reluzindo como seda cinzenta; o tronco se erguia imponente até que os primeiros galhos, bem altos se abriam sob nuvens de folhas sombreadas, ao lado tinha uma grande escada branca, e três elfos estavam sentados na base. Ficaram de pé logo que chegamos.

"Aqui moram Celeborn e Galadriel. É o desejo deles que vocês subam para que possam conversar".- Haldir disse.

Um dos guardas tocou uma nota numa corneta pequena, uma outra respondeu com três toques, vindo lá de cima.

"Vou primeiro. Deixem que Frodo venha em seguida, e com ele Ana e Legolas. Os outros podem nos seguir na ordem em que desejarem. É uma longa subida para os que não estão acostumados com esse tipo de escada, mas podem descansar durante a escalada".- Haldir disse.

Ao subir, passamos por vários _flets_, alguns de um lado, outros no oposto, e tinha uns colocado na copa da árvore, a escada passava por todos eles. Numa grande altura, havia um enorme _talan_, parecido com um convés de um navio, sobre ele havia uma casa enorme. Entramos num cômodo de formato oval, no meio crescia o tronco do grande _marllon_, que afilava em direção à coroa, e ainda formava um pilar bem largo.

Havia luz suave; as paredes eram verdes e prateadas, teto dourado. Havia muitos elfos ali. Em duas cadeiras sob a copa da árvore estavam sentados Celeborn e Galadriel. Levantaram-se para nos cumprimentar, eles estavam com roupas completamente brancas.

Haldir conduziu Frodo à presença deles, o Senhor deu boas-vindas na língua élfica. A senhora Galadriel não falou nada, só estava observando.

"Sente-se agora perto de mim, Frodo do Condado! Quando todos tiverem chegado conversaremos juntos".- Celeborn disse.

"Bem-vinda, Ana, filha de Adriano e Nairana, presente dos valar para a Terra-média, espero que você consiga as respostas que procura".

"Bem-vindo, Aragorn, filho de Arathorn! Somam-se trinta e oito anos do mundo lá fora desde que esteve nesta terra, e esses anos pesam muito para você. Mas o fim está próximo, seja bom seja ruim. Enquanto estiver aqui, coloque de lado o fardo que carrega!"

"Bem-vindo, filho de Thranduil! Muito raramente meus parentes viajam até aqui, vindos do Norte".

"Bem-vindo, Gimli, filho de Glóin! Realmente faz muito tempo que vimos alguém do povo de Durin em Caras Galadhorn. Mas hoje quebramos nossa antiga lei. Que isso possa ser um sinal de que, embora o mundo esteja escuro atualmente, melhores dias estão próximos, e de que a amizade entre nossos povos será renovada".

Gimli fez uma grande referência. Realmente espero que a amizade entre nossos povos seja possível, bom se depender de mim serei amigo do anão.

"Aqui estão nove. Dez deveriam ter partido: assim diziam as mensagens. Mas talvez tenha havido alguma mudança nos planos, sobre a qual não ouvimos. Elrond está distante e a escuridão se adensa entre nós; durante todo este ano as sombras cresceram ainda mais".- Celeborn continuou.

"Não, não houve nenhuma mudança nos planos. Gandalf, o cinzento, partiu com a Comitiva, mas não passou as fronteiras desta terra. Agora, contem-nos onde está, pois eu desejava muito conversar com ele outra vez. Mas não posso vê-lo de longe, a não ser que entre nos limites de Lothlórien: uma grande névoa o envolve, e os caminhos de seus pés e de sua mente estão ocultos para mim."- Galadriel falou pela primeira vez, com sua voz grave.

"Infelizmente! Gandalf, o cinzento, caiu nas sombras. Permaneceu em Moria e não conseguiu escapar".- Aragorn informou.

Todos os elfos da sala choraram de dor e surpresa. Como eu também lamento a queda de meu amigo.

"Essa é uma péssima notícia. A pior que já foi anunciada aqui em longos anos repletos de acontecimentos tristes".- Comentou Celeborn.

Voltou-se para Haldir dizendo:

"_**Por que nada disso me foi contado antes?**_" - Perguntou na língua élfica.

"Nós não conversamos com Haldir sobre nossos feitos e propósitos. Primeiro porque estávamos cansados e o perigo estava muito próximo, e depois nós quase esquecemos nossa dor por um tempo, percorrendo felizes os belos caminhos de Lórien".- Falei defendendo o elfo.

"Apesar disso, nosso sofrimento é grande, e nossa perda não pode ser reparada. Gandalf era nosso guia, e nos conduziu através de Moria. Quando nossa fuga parecia impossível, ele nos salvou, e sucumbiu".- Frodo disse.

"Conte-nos agora a história inteira".- Celeborn disse.

**A/N- Eru da fanfic: Olá caros leitores, tenho algumas considerações a fazer. Primeiramente mudei a classificação da história, pois eu percebi que o nível vai ficar um pouco mais pesado no quesito violência, já na parte sexual entre Ana e Legolas não vai ficar tão carregado, pelo menos eu pretendo que o momento dos dois seja bem doce.**

**Outra coisa de fundamental importância é a imortalidade dos elfos. Eles são imortais, não envelhecem depois que eles atingem a maturidade entre 500 e 1000 anos, não adoecem, porém eles podem morrer assassinados, ou por uma grande tristeza. Seu espírito quando sai de seu corpo vai para o Palácio de Mandos, num local reservado aos primogênitos, separados dos sucessores ou homens, seu espírito está preso em Arda, ele não pode ir para o lugar especial que só os homens vão, eles ficam um tempo retido entre os mortos e se eles quiserem eles podem voltar para seus corpos depois de um bom tempo.**

**O próximo capítulo vai ser pelo ponto de vista da Ana, já estamos chegando no momento em que seu destino será revelado, aguarde e confira.**

**Até mais. **


	27. Conversa com o Senhor e com a Senhora

**A/N: Desculpem pessoal pela demora, pois eu tive muitas coisas para resolver e não deu para postar a continuação da história, mas eu vou terminar essa história, só peço a paciência de vocês, aqui está o capítulo 27.**

Capítulo 27- Ana ponto de vista:

Aragorn contou toda a história.

"Parecia um mal do Mundo Antigo, que eu nunca tinha visto antes. Era ao mesmo tempo uma sombra e uma chama, forte e terrível".- Ele comentou sobre a criatura pavorosa de Moria.

Senti um tremor percorrer meu corpo e Legolas segurou minha mão, então me acalmei.

"Era um balrog de Morgoth. A mais mortal das maldições que afligem os elfos, com exceção daquele que está na Torre Escura".- Legolas disse.

"De fato, eu vi sobre a ponte aquele que assombra nossos piores sonhos. Eu vi a Ruína de Durin".- Disse Gimli com um olhar aterrorizado.

"Isso é muito triste! Há muito tempo já temíamos que existisse um terror adormecido sob Caradhras. Mas se eu soubesse que os anões tinham acordado esse mal em Moria outra vez, teria proibido que você passasse pela fronteira do Norte, você e todos os que o acompanham. E se isso fosse possível, talvez se pudesse dizer que Gandalf, no último momento, da sabedoria caiu na loucura, entrando sem necessidade nas entranhas de Moria".- Celeborn disse, sendo não sendo nada educado.

"Dizer isso seria muito precipitado. Nenhum do feitos de Gandalf foi desnecessário em toda sua vida. Aqueles que o seguiam não sabiam o que passava em sua cabeça e não podem prestar contas de seus propósitos. Mas o que quer que tenha acontecido com o guia, seus seguidores não têm culpa. Não se arrependa de ter dado boas-vindas ao anão. Se nosso povo estivesse exilado longe de Lothlórien há muito tempo, quem dos Galadhrim, até mesmo Celeborn o sábio, passando perto daqui, não desejaria rever seu antigo lar, mesmo que tivesse se tornado um covil de dragões?" – Galadriel falou com sua voz poderosa.

"Escura são as águas do Kheled-zâran, e frias são as nascentes do Kibill-nâla, e belos eram os salões cheios de pilares de Khazad-dûm nos Dias Antigos, antes que poderosos reis caíssem no seio da rocha".

Galadriel olhou para Gimli e sorriu. O anão que estava carrancudo e triste ouviu os nomes em sua língua, levantou os encontrando os dela e viu amor e compreensão, então passou a admirá-la e sorriu. Levantou-se de forma desajeitada e fez uma reverência fofa da maneira dos anões:

"Apesar disso, mais bela ainda é a terra de Lórien, e a Senhora Galadriel está acima de todas as jóias que existem sobre a terra!" – Gimli disse.

Depois do silêncio, Celeborn finalmente falou:

"Eu não sabia que sua situação era tão delicada. Que Gimli esqueça as palavras precipitadas: falei com o coração confuso. Farei o que puder para ajudá-los, a cada um de acordo com suas necessidades e desejos, mas especialmente aquele entre os pequenos que carrega o fardo".

"Sua demanda é conhecida por nós-disse Galadriel olhando para Frodo. – Mas não conversaremos sobre ela mais abertamente neste local. Mesmo assim, talvez o fato de terem vindo até aqui procurando ajuda não terra sido em vão, e fica claro agora que esses eram os próprios propósitos de Gandalf. Pois o senhor dos Galadhrim é considerado o mais sábio de todos os elfos da Terra-Média, capaz de dar presentes acima do poder dos mais poderosos reis. Ele mora no Oeste desde os dias da aurora, e eu já morei com ele por anos sem conta; antes da queda de Nargothrond ou Gondolin, eu atravessei as montanhas, e juntos, através de eras do mundo, combatemos a longa derrota".

"Fui eu quem pela primeira vez reuniu o Conselho Branco. E se meus planos não tivessem falhado, o Conselho teria sido governado por Gandalf, o cinzento, e talvez as coisas tivessem acontecido de outra forma. Mas mesmo assim ainda resta esperança. Não vou lhes dar conselho, dizendo"faça isto", "façam aquilo". Pois não é dizendo ou planejando, nem escolhendo entre um ou outro caminho, que posso ser de ajuda; posso ajudá-los sabendo o que aconteceu e acontece e, em parte, o que vai acontecer. Mas vou lhes dizer isto: sua Demanda está sobre o fio de uma faca. Desviem só um pouco do caminho, e nada dará certo, para a ruína de todos. Mas a esperança ainda permanece, enquanto toda a Comitiva for sincera".

Depois que a Galadriel terminou de falar, ela nos segurou com o olhar, penetrando nossas mentes; Legolas, Aragorn e eu (não sei como), conseguimos segurar o olhar dela por mais tempo. Quando ela me olhou ela disse na minha mente:

"_Você teme o seu passado e como isso vai influenciar no seu futuro. Mas eu lhe digo um conselho: não tema a escuridão do seu passado, pois nele você deve mergulhar para assim encontrar um meio de destruir o mal. E mais uma coisa, o amor é a única arma que poderá salvar a sua vida e a do Legolas"._

Quando terminou de nos olhar ela sorriu e disse:

"Não permitam que seus corações fiquem consternados. Esta noite dormirão em paz".

Suspiramos e nos sentimos cansados com se tivéssemos passado por um longo interrogatório, apesar do não pronunciamento de palavras.

"Podem ir agora! Vocês estão exaustos com tanta tristeza e de tanto caminharem. Mesmo que sua Demanda não nos interesse muito, vocês teriam refúgio nesta cidade, até que estivessem curados e reconfortados. Agora devem descansar, e vamos evitar de falar, por um tempo, da estrada que os espera".- Celeborn disse.

Naquela noite dormimos no chão, os hobbits ficaram satisfeitos, foi erguido um pavilhão entre as árvores perto da fonte, e colocaram ali colchões macios, os elfos falaram palavras de paz em sua língua e nos deixaram. Enquanto os hobbits conversavam, eu me sentei no meu colchão, estava pensativa que nem percebi Legolas sentando do meu lado.

"Ana, _**meleth nin **_(meu amor), você está muito pensativa, o que houve?"

'Eu estou pensando no que a Senhora me disse, estou com medo do que vou descobrir sobre o passado da minha família, estou desconfiada do motivo do Inimigo me querer, por enquanto não posso te contar nada, prefiro confirmar minhas suspeitas primeiro. Só vou te falar isso agora. Ela me disse que o amor é a única forma de salvar nossas vidas".

"Ana, eu vou te ajudar no que for necessário, estarei ao seu lado sempre que você precisar de mim, eu te amo! A Senhora Galadriel me aconselhou a escutar meu coração e deixá-lo me guiar pelo caminho certo, e ele me diz para estar sempre com você".

"Obrigada Legolas, boa noite meu amor".

"Boa noite minha amada".

Na madrugada do dia de 18 de janeiro de 3019 da Terceira Era, mas precisamente na primeira madrugada da Comitiva em Caras Galadhon, eu acordei desesperada, mamãe e papai falaram comigo e disseram que eu tinha de procurar o espelho da Galadriel e descobrir de uma vez por todas sobre o passado da família.

Todos dormiam, então me levantei e fui procurar Galadriel.

**A/N: Finalmente eu pude arrumar um tempo pra postar o novo capítulo, e esperem o próximo já é o espelho de Galadriel, finalmente tudo será revelado, e a Ana vai poder libertar seus poderes.**

**O que será que vai ser mostrado no espelho da Galadriel? Qual vai ser o poder da Ana? Qual é a sua ligação com o Melkor? E o Legolas, como ele vai reagir depois de descobrir sobre o passado de sua amada?**

**Preparem-se que a tendência da história é fica mais pesada, apesar dos momento mais leves, pretendo usar esse estilo do Tolkien de narrar, intercalando emoções, fazendo com que o leitor sinta alegria, terror, melancolia, etc. **


	28. O espelho de Galadriel parte 1

**A/N: Aviso: esse capitulo tem referência a violência sexual. Ai está o aguardado momento do espelho da Galadriel.**

Capítulo 28- Legolas ponto de vista:

Estava dormindo, porém em estado de alerta, esse é o sono élfico, qualquer ruído é capaz de me acordar. Ouvi Ana se levantando e saindo de perto da Comitiva. Fiquei curioso, então resolvi seguí-la.

O que será que está acontecendo? Por que Ana não consegue dormir? O que a perturba demais? Bom eu vou descobrir isso de uma vez por todas. Então a segui sem ela notar.

* * *

-Ana ponto de vista:

Não tinha caminhado muito, quando Galadriel apareceu na minha frente.

"Ana, você resolveu me procurar para descobrir sobre o passado da sua família, então me siga".

"Sim Senhora".

* * *

-Galadriel ponto de vista:

Eu vi o sonho que a jovem Ana estava tendo, e sabia que ela estava me procurando, então apareci na frente dela, e a pedi para que me seguisse. Legolas estava a seguindo, mas ela não percebeu.

"_Legolas, eu sei o que se passa na sua mente, então a partir deste momento você saberá pelos meus pensamentos tudo o que está acontecendo, inclusive o que ela irá ver no espelho"._

"_Senhora, muito obrigado pela ajuda, eu realmente necessito saber o que está se passando, e essa é a melhor forma"._

"_Sim, realmente esta é a melhor forma, só que eu acredito que Ana te dirá o que vai acontecer de qualquer jeito, mas já que você está aqui, aproveite, certas coisas o entendimento será mais fácil se você ver com seus próprios olhos".

* * *

_-Ana ponto de vista:

Estávamos seguindo para a encosta Sul de Caras Galadhon, atravessamos uma cerca-viva e chegamos a um jardim fechado. Não havia árvores, então podia ver o céu estrelado da madrugada acima de nós.

Descemos um longo lance de escada, entramos numa concavidade funda e verde, através dela caiu murmurando água prateada que jorrava na fonte da colina. Embaixo, havia um pedestal pequeno entalhado como uma árvore cheia de ramos; lá estava uma bacia de prata, larga e rasa, e no lado tinha um jarro de prata.

Exatamente como Tolkien descreveu.

"Este é o espelho de Galadriel".- Ela disse enchendo a bacia a até a borda, e então soprou sobre ela, a água parou.

"Você pode olhar agora, se quiser, aconselho somente que deixe o espelho trabalhar livremente. Acredito que você já saiba disso e como funciona, não é mesmo?"- Galadriel falou.

"Sim, através do livro de Tolkien.".

"Sim, um maiar encarnou nele para que a Terra-Média ficasse conhecida no seu mundo, e para que você e seus ancestrais não perdessem contato com nossa história. Então aproxime-se e veja".

Me aproximei do espelho inclinando-me para olhar no espelho, então a água escura ficou transparente e então:

_Uma moça muito bonita apareceu, ela tinha lindo olhos castanhos e os cabelos eram castanhos escuros, não era muito alta, era bem graciosa, andando na floresta. A imagem desapareceu e outra coisa apareceu, a jovem sendo capturada, juntamente com outras moças de seu povo, umas morreram outras fugiram durante o ataque de orcs a seu vilarejo._

_A imagem mudou de novo, as cativas chegando na fortaleza de Morgoth, elas foram jogadas numa masmorra, seriam mortas, mas antes iam servir como diversão._

_De repente, vejo a bela jovem que ficou por último, ser arrastada para o local onde uma multidão de orcs a aguardava._

_Então o pior que poderia acontecer, aconteceu, começaram a espancá-la, a moça teve sua roupa rasgada._

"Não!" – Gritei chorando.

_Quando aqueles nojentos estavam quase para molestar a pobre garota, Morgoth aparece dizendo:_

"_Parem! Não quero que vocês toquem nela, quem vai se divertir com ela sou eu, se ela me for útil vou mate-la viva, tragam ela para os meus aposentos"._

_Então Melkor torturou mais ainda a jovem espancando-a, até que a pobre estava toda ensangüentada, então ele se aproveitou do fato da moça estar sem forças e completamente nua. Ela foi violentada por um monstro de quase três metros de altura._

"Pobre moça!" – Comentei com lágrimas nos olhos, parecia que eu estava sentindo tudo que ela estava sentindo.

_A cena mudou, a jovem estava sendo ajudada por uma elfa noldor, elas estavam fugindo por um túnel que só a elfa conhecia por ter sido a pessoa que abriu, trabalhando como escrava nas minas de Angband._

_Elas escaparam da fortaleza e correram até estarem bem longe._

"_Acho que estamos seguras".- A elfa disse parando para descansar._

"_Sim, agora podemos nos apresentar, e conversar".- A jovem repondeu._

"_Realmente, com a vida que nós levávamos não tínhamos tempo para isso. Faz uns dois meses que te vejo sofrendo nas mãos daquele monstro, eu trabalho lá já faz muitos e muitos anos, eu perdi a conta, finalmente consegui escapar"._

"_Por que você me ajudou?"- A mulher perguntou._

"_Eu não podia deixar aquele verme te machucar".- A bela elfa respondeu._

"_Muito obrigada. Meu nome é Anarien, sou do povo dos haladin, vivia em Thargelion, mas agora eu não sei para onde vou"._

"_Meu nome é Nessaniën, sou uma elfa de Nargothrond, tenho por volta de 1500 anos, sou uma noldor, já que sou habilidosa na arte da forja e sou uma guerreira, fui capturada por orcs durante uma missão de espionagem para Finrond Felagund, você pode vir comigo para os portos, pois não vou voltar ao meu antigo lar, preciso ver o mar, necessito de um refúgio para esquecer do sofrimento"._

"_Eu vou com você, eu preciso também me livrar do meu trauma. Ai! Estou com náuseas necessito dormir um pouco, mas acho que deveria comer alguma coisa, estou morrendo de fome, se for possível"._

"_Estou cansada, mas tenho alguma força, vou arrumar alguma coisa para comermos, você deve descansar".- Nessaniën falou e partiu._

_Anarien estava passando mal, nessa outra cena, vomitando, enquanto Nessaniën estava preocupada, ajudando a jovem mulher no que podia._

"_Anarien, estou preocupada, durante minha longa existência, aprendi muitas coisas, uma delas é que eu sei quando uma mulher estar esperando um filho, eu acredito que você esteja grávida. Me diga seu período está atrasado?"- Nessaniën indagou._

"_Uns três meses, desde a primeira vez que ele me tocou. O que eu fiz de errado?"- Anarien disse chorando._

"_Ó Anarien! Eu sinto muito, mas você está grávida, mas não se preocupe você vai receber cuidados, pois estamos chegando nos portos"._

**A/N: Caros leitores, essa parte ficou enorme, então eu tive que dividir em duas partes, estou disponibilizando a primeira parte, espero que gostem, avisando que esse capítulo teve muita referência ao Silmarillion.**

**Não percam o próximo capítulo do espelho da Galadriel: O que será que aconteceu com Anarien? Será que ela foi bem acolhida por Cirdan? O que vai acontecer com a criança que a moça está esperando? Qual será o poder da Ana? E a reação do Legolas?**

**Personagens criados por mim: Ana, Nairana, Adriano, Nessaniën e Anarien (uma homenagem a história que meu namorado está criando, e eu vou ajudá-lo).  
**

**O que vai acontecer? Se você quiser saber leia o próximo capítulo, o final do espelho e o começo do treinamento de Ana.**

**Até mais, assim que eu terminar de digitar a parte dois eu posto. **


	29. O espelho de Galadriel parte 2

Capítulo 29-Ana ponto de vista:

_A cena mudou, as duas estavam juntas com Cirdan, o senhor dos portos, ele deu boas-vindas as duas._

_A água ficou escura e clareou de novo, dessa vez Anarien estava só na frente do mar então Ulmo apareceu. Ela ficou assustada então o Senhor das Águas falou:_

"_Anarien, eu sou Ulmo, o valar que controla todas as águas, estou aqui para te proteger e a criança que você carrega em seu ventre, depois que ela nascer, vocês irão embora da Terra-Média, de Arda, Melkor não vai conseguir encontrá-las"._

"_Mas... Para onde eu irei?"_

"_Você vai para a Terra. Então vou lhe entregar este broche que veio de Lórien, em Valinor, em forma de folha prateada é uma conexão entre os dois mundos, e ele vai servir como proteção durante o período que estiver aqui. Anarien pegue esse broche e o use imediatamente, quando chegar a hora de partir vocês irão desaparecer daqui"._

"_Sim senhor!"_

"_Entenda minha filha, Melkor não pode ter acesso a essa criança de jeito nenhum, ela carrega um poder gigantesco e não pode ser usado para o mal, se tudo der certo, uma linhagem extremamente poderosa será formada, e esse poder passará, porém deve ser evitado ter mais de um filho para que o poder não seja dividido até desaparecer. Um dia essa linhagem poderá voltar a Arda"._

"_Essa sua linhagem terá longevidade, que vai ser reduzida na Terra para uns cem anos em média, mas quem voltar superará todos os seus ancestrais, pois vai poder libertar todos os seus poderes".- Ulmo finalizou._

"_Adeus Anarien, que você seja abençoada!" – Despediu-se o Senhor das Águas._

_De novo a imagem apagou e surgiu o momento do nascimento da criança de Anarien, que foi uma menina._

"_Anarien, qual será o nome de sua filha?" – Nessaniën perguntou._

"_Anna, pois ela é um presente e a sua linhagem será extremamente poderosa". – Anarien respondeu._

"_Belo nome! Bom saber que o nome dessa linda menina de olhos azuis e lindos cabelos loiros é um nome élfico, que a benção de meu povo recaia sobre ela e seus descendentes". – Nessaniën disse._

_Algum tempo depois, Anarien e Nessaniën estavam na praia, Ulmo apareceu dizendo:_

"_Anarien, chegou a hora, segure Anna bem firme no seu colo, e pegue aquele broche, assim você partirá daqui"._

"_Eu farei, mas antes vou me despedir de meus amigos. Adeus Cirdan e Nessaniën, sentirei a falta de vocês"._

_Anarien estava chorando._

"_Adeus Anarien e Anna, que a viagem de vocês seja abençoada e que a vida de vocês sejam iluminadas!" – Cirdan se despediu._

"_Adeus minha adoradas amigas, nunca esquecerei de vocês." – Nessaniën disse._

_Assim Anarien fez o que foi instruído para fazer, então as duas partiram e chegaram na Espanha do século XVI, então vi cada um dos belos descendentes de Anna, como foram suas vidas, até que na Segunda Guerra Mundial, meu bisavô saiu de sua cidade para Belém do Pará (Brasil)._

"Este é meu bisavô. Não acredito no que eu estou vendo, mas agora tudo começa a fazer sentido".

_Então veio minha avó, minha mãe (ela foi a única da nossa família que não chegou aos 100 anos, tudo por causa do acidente que sofreu com meu pai). Minha família era uma família de pessoas extremamente sábias e belas, porém evitávamos acumular muitas riquezas por sermos pessoas simples, mamãe foi a exceção, por causa da carreira de diplomata (a mesma do meu pai), então os dois me deixaram uma pequena fortuna. Ela nunca deixou sua origem de lado, nem ele, os dois eram muito simples apesar do dinheiro._

_Mas ainda não acabou, outra imagem se formou mostrando toda a minha vida: nascimento, infância, adolescência, inclusive até minha banda que eu tinha quando morava na Alemanha (cantar e tocar era minha paixão também), minha chegada na Terra-Média, minhas aventuras até que a água escurece._

_A água fica clara, mas dessa vez eu fiquei muito mais pasma, Melkor quando ele ainda era um dos valar, simplesmente sou a versão feminina dele, ele era perfeito, lindo como nunca vi igual, como pode alguém por ganância destruir sua própria vida para dominar outras formas de vida? Isso é muito triste._

_A imagem é outra agora, eu estou completamente ensangüentada, cortada em todas as partes de meu corpo, nua, no escuro. Até que o olho de Sauron aparece._

"_Ana!" – Ele me chamou._

"_Ai não!" – Gritei e tudo ficou escuro._

Quando acordei estava nos braços de Legolas.

"O que você está fazendo aqui? Pensei que estivesse dormindo. Tudo bem, esqueci do sono leve e vigilante dos elfos".

"Meu amor, eu ouvi você acordando e saindo, fiquei curioso e resolvi lhe seguir". – Legolas respondeu.

"Tudo bem! Tenho muitas coisas para te falar em particular, mas agora necessito conversar com a Senhora".

"Eu vi tudo o que você viu no espelho, Ana. Estou inclusive preocupado com a última imagem, não quero que nada de ruim aconteça com você".

"Como assim? Você não estava olhando no espelho".

"Ele viu através dos meus pensamentos, pois eu vi tudo o que foi passado, já que está na minha mente. Você viu o passado, o presente e o futuro que poderá acontecer. Acredito que você tenha muitas perguntas e considerações, então vamos nos sentar e conversar". – Disse Galadriel.

Então nos sentamos.

"Eu sou descendente de Anarien e Melkor!"

"Você é a destinada a acordar os poderes adormecidos, tens o sangue de um ex valar percorrendo suas veias, apesar de Anna ter sido gerada de uma forma nefasta, o bem poderá surgir depois de um ato maléfico, e agora que você já sabe algumas coisas sobre os valar, me diga o significado do nome de seu ancestral".

"_Aquele que se levanta poderoso_, ele renunciou esse nome ao trair os valar com seu atos cruéis. Os noldor se recusavam a pronunciá-lo chamando-o de Morgoth_, O Sinistro Inimigo_ _do Mundo_,tinha os poderes e conhecimentos de todos os outros valar, porém os usava diferentemente dos demais, pois queria o domínio de tudo. Melkor era irmão de pensamento de Manwë".

"Muito bom minha filha! Como você disse ele surgiu como o mais poderoso dentre os valar, e ele tinha os dons dos outros. Esse é o seu poder, você pode utilizar um pouco dos dons de todos eles, podendo se conectar mentalmente com cada um, assim você poderá acordar seus poderes".

"Agora tome cuidado. Não se revele ainda, precisamos manter sua identidade oculta, para evitar confusão. Escolha bem as pessoas em quem você vai confiar. Por enquanto, Elrond, Gandalf, Legolas e eu somos os guardadores de seu segredo". – Galadriel finalizou.

"Gandalf e Elrond sabiam e não me falaram nada, por quê?" – Perguntei.

"Por que eles acharam melhor você vê com seus próprios olhos, minha filha".

"E Sauron, ele sabe quem eu sou?" – Perguntei novamente para confirmar.

"Acredito que sim, ele reconheceu o poder de seu mestre em você, por isso tome bastante cuidado. Aquela última visão é o que pode acontecer, e você necessita se preparar para enfrentar esse momento, pois para encontrar a luz você vai ter que mergulhar nas trevas".

"Legolas, como você já sabe da história, e como você é membro da Comitiva, eu necessito de sua ajuda para ajudá-la a libertar seus poderes durante a jornada de vocês, e a sua proteção também deve ser sua tarefa até que chegue o momento em que Ana desmpenhará seu papel como herdeira de Melkor".

"Podem contar comigo! Não falharei".

"Obrigada Legolas. Mais tarde Ana começaremos seu treinamento, quando for a hora eu lhe procurarei. Vão em paz".

"Até mais senhora". – Legolas e eu falamos.

"Até". – Galadriel respondeu.

**A/N: Pessoal já estou com boa parte dos próximos capítulos já escrita só falta tempo pra organizar e postar, vou ser mais rápida possível, qualquer dúvida perguntem que eu tirarei as dúvidas de vocês, continuem prestigiando minha história.**

**Até mais.**


End file.
